A Wish Come True
by aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy
Summary: What if a story you wrote about you and your friends on comes true? And wait, her story was about her and her friends getting to together with Big Time Rush right.
1. 20? No I'm 14 right?

_"**Come on Katie!" the girl yelled over to her friend. "Really Connor, it's just your apartment." She mumbled, walking over to her onto the front step. Connor opened the door to be greeted by a group of their friends yelling surprised. "OMG, thanks so much!" Katie exclaimed hugging Connor.**_

_"**Ok, don't choke the girl." A tan girl laughed. "OMG, Scar. I thought you were in Florida!" Katie exclaimed bringing the girl into a hug. "Yeah all part of Connor's plan. I mean what kind of surprise B –day party." Scarlett laughed hugging her back.**_

_"**Hey come on Scar's not your only friend." The brunette said, tapping Katie's shoulder. "OH I'm so sorry Harley." She replied before bringing her too into a hug." "And Mandi, I thought you were at another one of your peace retreats." Katie yelled, before she pulled the blonde into a hug.**_

_"**You girls are the best ever!" She exclaimed. Connor smiled seeing how happy her friend was, but their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's probably the pizza guy, I'll be right back." Connor mumbled walking to the door "So how much are the pizzas again?" she mumbled looking for a ten.**_

_"**Pizza?" Connor's head shot up, she knew that voice from somewhere. She held back her gasp seeing it was Big Time Rush. "Oh sorry I thought you were the pizza guy, and um…so that's why…" Connor stuttered trying to think of what to say. **_

_"**Oh its ok, we kinda got lost on our way to are concert and were wondering if you can give us directions or something." The blonde, with the cute eyebrows said. Connor looked at the ground and nodded trying to hide the blush from her face. "Come on Connor I want my pizza, why hello there." Katie said looking at the boy band.**_

_"**Uh, why don't you guys come in, and I'll help you find what you're looking for in a few minutes." Connor face grew redder by the second. The one brunette was about to protest till the blonde stopped him. "Sure, that be great." He said smiling before walking into the house the boys following close behind.**_

_"**Really Connor, BTR?" Katie whispered to her best friend once the boys were out of sight. "I mean I would have been happy with just Johnny Deep." "Katie, you know what you can have Johnny. I'll just have Kendall." Connor said before running off making sure her friend didn't see her blush.**_

I just Finished typing the last bit of my fanfic and submitted it. I mumbled a quick thank god, as my stomach started growling. "Alright snack time." I cheered, running down the stairs to the kitchen. "Connor that you." I heard my mom call.

"Yep,just making a quick PB and J!" I yelled, licking the peanut butter off my fingers, and putting the sandwich together. Before hearing my mom call back. "Okay honey, when do you want to go shopping for your friends present again?" "Tomorrow!" I yelled, grabbing my glass of milk and sandwich, then running back to my room.

When I got back, I saw that I got a new PM from my friend Scarlette.

_'OH, funny chapter. I just can't believe you gave Katie Johnny Deep! I mean you too always fight over who gets him'_  
><strong>'True, but that was before BTR. She can have him, as long as she stays away from Kendall' I sent back, taking a bite of my sandwich.'<strong>  
><em>'True, true. But I so call dibs on Carlos'<em>  
><strong>'Whatever, you can have. Oh and great news, my summer movie project is almost done.'<strong>  
><em>'Oh you mean the Zombie one!'<em>  
><strong>'Yep, just almost done editing it'<strong>

I was so happy, but it was so sad. We were only 14, will actually Mandi was 13. But it still never happen, at least it was more realistic then my whole celebrity crush on Johnny Deep. "I just wish it was real" I muttered, looking as my clock flashed '11:30' remembering I had to go shopping tomorrow. I soon sent Scar a message saying goodbye before I turned off my computer and went to bed.

I woke up, rubbing my eyes and went to walk out of bed, only to trip over something. "What the…" I mumbled, seeing in was a small bedside table I don't remember buying. I shrugged, thinking that it was the fact I was half asleep that I couldn't find anything.

After many twist and turns I finally found the bathroom, shocked at what I saw. "Oh my god what's a 20 year old doing here!" I shouted, but it didn't sound like me. I shut my eyes thinking they were just playing with me. But when I opened them, I was still twenty.

What am I going to do? I thought repeatedly as I ran back to what I believed what was my room. When I finally found it jumped in the bed pulling the covers over my head muttering "this is just a dream, it's only a dream. I'll open my eyes and I'll be 14 again." I repeated over and over again.

Soon I pulled the covers off my head, but was disappointed seeing that I was still 20. "What's going on here?" I muttered, and then something caught my eye. It was a beautiful, and looked fully charged xenon (a sweet cell phone). I smiled calling the familiar number.

The answered the phone and I jumped when they said "Hello." "Mom, thank god. How Old am I?" "20 dear, something wrong?" I was utterly disappointed, didn't seem like a dream and it's not my eyes playing a trick on me. "No, I'm fine can you drive me to the mall though." I mumbled wiping the tear from my eye.

"Honey why can't you drive yourself. Oh no something didn't happen did it?" She asked worried. I shook my head even though she couldn't see it. "No Mom nothing happened. Feeling a little off today. Had a dream I was 14 again, it was so life like so still thinking about it." I said forcing a laugh, I knew that was a lie and that this was the realistic dream, and it wasn't the other way around.

"Okay, honey be save." I heard my mom say before the line went dead. I wanted to cry, this was a nightmare. I was 20, but I was only 14 yesterday, what's going on here. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and decided to drag myself to get something to eat, I was starving.

I just finished making my cereal as someone walked into the door. I walked, to see who it was dropping the bowl in surprise. "Nice going idiot, and come on your not gonna wear that are you." The brunette said as she closed the door. "Hello earth to Connor." I was snapped out of my trance seeing her waving her hands in front of my face. "Har… Harley?"


	2. Mall Trip

"Yeah, it's me. Connor did you hit your head or something?" Harley mumbled checking my head for any bumps. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I shook my head, putting her hand to her side. "I'm fine just a little shell shocked, had a creepy dream." I muttered, but saw that she still wasn't convinced, I sighed and looked at her again seeing how she now had a lip ring but looked to the floor before I started starring.

"You were holding up 1 finger by the way, and it wasn't a nice one might I add." I mumbled, trying to talk to her like I normally would, except for the fact that were usually 14 and not 20! Harley rolled her eyes, but was smiling. Yes! It was working now if I can keep up the act. "OK, but your still crazy."

"And what gave you the first clue." I mumbled crossing my arms trying to stay calm, even though I'm freaking out on the inside. "Um… maybe that fact that you let a dream get to you." Harley replied smirking. I copied her smirk and leaned against the wall act shocked as I said. "Really, we've been friends for how long, and you just now noticed that." But I failed as I started smiling not being able to hold my act.

"Whatever Connor, get dressed." Harley mumbled but she was smiled, ha mission make Harley smile accomplished! I started my ways up the stairs, before I walked back down. "Um where are we going again?" I asked, looking at Harley feeling like an idiot. "Shopping, for supplies for Katie's surprise birthday tomorrow remember." Harley said, raising an eyebrow knowing I was acting strange. But I just shrugged it off and ran back up the stairs. "Yep, sorry I'm crazy remember!" I yelled, as I reached the top of the stairs and started the search for my room.

After what felt like hours of many wrong turns, I finally found it. Closing the door behind me I quickly searched for something to wear. I stood there for a few minutes mouth hung open seeing I had a walk in closet. I rummaged through the closet till I found a shirt that made me love myself for buying it. I quickly changed into the outfit about to go down stairs, when something caught my eye. A jewelry box, well since it was mine no hurt in looking.

After getting a cool mustache necklace, cool esc. ring, and a watch I made my way down stairs. I gulped feeling Harley glaring daggers at me. "It took you that long, to change into your usually clothes." She grumbled. I shrugged, and continuing making my way down the stairs. "I couldn't find this shirt and I really wanted to wear it."

Harley raised an eyebrow, but just shook it off and made hr way to the living room."Whatever, come on let's go." I nodded following after her, but when we made it to the door she stopped and turned around. "Connor, come on really. Did you forget we always take your car, since it's sweet." I tried to hide my shook and shrugged, "Sorry, I'm out of it today." I mumbled. "Yeah you are. Want me to drive." She exclaimed holding out her hand.

"No way are you driving Melissa." I muttered, not sure why I said it, but it just felt right. I turned around and gulped looking for the keys but went with a strange feeling that they were on the table, which they were weird… I shrugged it off and mad my way to the car, scared to death of driving it.

But as soon as I opened the door of the gray mustang convertible, everything seemed in place. I didn't even notice I was actually driving until I stopped the car in the malls parking lot. "Oh good thing you can still drive, I was scared for a second." Harley mumbled, stepping out of the car. I shook my head, and stepped out of the car.

I followed closely behind Harley not sure on what we should be looking for. I was too distracted by my thoughts that I almost ran into her when she suddenly stopped. "Alright Connor, what's going you feeling alright." She asked a little worried. "I'm fine, just like I said I'm just off today." I mumbled walking a head of her. "So where are Scar and Mandi?" I asked, but just seeing Harley wasn't responding.

"Um… Connor, were right here." I heard someone say, that's wavy black hair was covered by a gray baseball cap. Who I assume is Scar, leaving the Blonde to be Mandi. "Oh sorry didn't see you guys." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. It's one of my many nervous habits; I just hope they didn't notice.

"Alright Connor it ok." Mandi cheered. "Anyway, what are we getting for the party?" I was so thankful that she said something. I nodded walking towards them. "Well I was thinking since Katie's such a kid inside we throw her a party like she was a teenager. I mean like playing games on the wii, truth or dare, and things like that." I mumbled praying Katie's personality didn't change and this would actually be a good idea.

"That's not a bad idea." Harley mumbled nodding in agreement. "Yeah, and it actually seems like it be fun!" Scar cheered. "And it doesn't harm any animals." Mandi nodded in agreement, I shook my head laughing a little. People never change I guess, I mean Katie's still an inner child, Mandi's still a hippie, Harley still sarcastic, and Scar still seemed random.

"Alright I guess we should split up decorations, and games sound good?" I asked, but turned to see that I was just left alone with Mandi. I shook me head and sighed, yep something's never change. "I guess you're my only friend huh Mandi." I mumbled as we started to walk to find decorations. "Well we younglings have to stick together." She replied, I just rolled my eyes and laughed at her nickname for us. I was always the youngest until Mandi came along; she was only 2 months younger then me which I always joked with her about. "Yep, I guess so."

After a few hours, we hours we meet up for lunch. Seemed like Scar and Harley had a lot of our favorite games that we play, well I guess use to play. "Wait did you get rock band?" I asked, remembering how we always love to play it together. "Na uh!" Harley said shaking her head "Something better." She said pulling out Rocken' group**(1)**" I gasped amazed that she got it. It was like rock band, had the same qualities, but there was a mode were you'd dance while singing alone to one of the songs.

"Sweet Harley, Katie's gonna love it!" I exclaimed, knowing that I would probably love it more than all of them. But hey, who can blame me; I was still a 14 year old girl on the inside. "Ok, so what you guys get?" Scar asked. I smiled pulling out a plastic tiara and placed on my head. I laughed, dodging Scar as she tried to grab it. "Nope, it's only for the birthday girl and since I just turned 20 a like a week ago, I get to wear till Katie's 21"

"No far, I want a tiara!" Scar exclaimed chasing after me, I jumped on one of the empty tables sticking my tounge at Scar. "I'm the queen of the castle and you're a dirty rascal." I chanted, before running again. I was starting to get tried so I hid behind Harley. "Help me Harley!" I screamed, seeing Scar was only a foot away.

"Sorry not a human shield" She mumbled stepping out of the way. I flinched taking the tiara off my head and threw it at Mandi, just as Scar tackled me to the ground. "Ouch!" I wined, wincing as I touched my head. "Come on Scarlett, you could have given me a concussion." I tried opening my eyes, but the light was too bright. "Sorry Connor, I just really wanted that tiara." Scar mumbled as she held out her hand. "Um… Ok which one of you is the real Scar." I mumbled looking at the three Scarlett's I decided to go for the middle one, but I guess I was wrong since my hand went right through her. That or she's a ghost… Hey… wait never mind that can't be true.

"Gosh, I'm really sorry Connor." I hear her mumble as I felt both of my arms being pulled up. "It's ok." Mumbled, blinking trying to see straight. "How are you going to drive how?" Mandi asked. I blinked rapidly knowing I couldn't I guess one of you will have to drive." I mumbled. "Oh please please let me." Harley exclaimed making my head ache worse.

"Quite down, I can't think straight." I mumbled, trying to glare at her but failed my head hurt way too much. I had a feeling I shouldn't let Harley drive, it was the same from earlier when I found the keys. "Um… Mandi can you do?" I asked, trying to see straight. "Why can't I?" I heard Harley whine. "Come on Harley give it a rest, you crashed her car the last time you drove it, plus it makes more sense since they do share the house." Scar said, well at least I think it was Scar.

"Fine." I hear Harley mumble, I bet she's even pouting. "Ok, so let's put everything in Connor's car since the party is going to be at our house." Mandi said grabbing a few bags. I stood up finally being able to see straight, I lost balance for a second but quickly regained it. "I'm fine." I said seeing the worried looks on all their faces.

Soon enough I was back at the house… well I guess it's my house in this weird dream, or whatever this is, I still don't know. I sighed, steeping out of the car and helped Mandi bring the bags inside. "Man I'm tried; I think I'll just take a nap." I mumbled placing down the bags and just lay on the couch. "Connor, be careful, I think you might have a concussion." Mandi said handing me a pillow and blanket. "Thanks wake me up when it's time for dinner." I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.

"Connor wake up." I heard someone say trying to shake me awake. I groaned turned back onto my side pulling the blanket over my head. "Connor please get up." They said again pulling the blanket off my head. "5 more minutes mom." I said turning over again. "Connor Ann Marie Reich, get upo right now unless you don't want dinner." I groaned but sat up and opened my eyes, shocked at what I saw. "Mandi… you're your so old…" I whispered. "Haha, very funny Connor. Now come on I made 3 cheese pizza." Mandi replied.

I was shocked what was going on, but then it come flooding back to me. I woke up and I was 20, and I'm still 20. I sighed and went to eat my dinner."Thanks Mandi." I mumbled finishing my dinner and went to walk up stairs to my room. "Hey where are you going?" I turned around raising an eyebrow at Mandi.

"Come on remember, you said you make the a few sweets for Katie's party." Mandi said her hands on her hips. "I'll do it tomorrow." I mumbled continuing my way up the stairs. "No Connor, remember you have to spend the whole day with her so we can set up." I sighed and went into the kitchen getting the ingredients. "Fine, but you're helping."

After 3 hours of baking I couldn't stand any more. Luckily I was pulling out the cake pan, for her 3 layered cake. "OK, Mandi, and tomorrow right before the party put all this in the over at 150 for about 5 minutes to warm them up, and have them melt in you mouth. And for the cake same but put it in earlier so you can frost and decorate it." I mumbled as I wrote it all down and put it on the fridge.

"OK, night Connor." Mandi yawned as I made my way up the stairs. "Night." I yawned back falling on my bed not bothering to change into pajamas. I rooled over pulling the blankets up as I closed my eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>A COOL GAME I MADE WHICH IS A COMBINATION BETWEEN SING IT AND ROCK BAND. WHERE IT HAS A MODE THAT'S BASICALLY SING IT, BUT YOU DANCEWHILE SINGING. (Sorry for caps, just realized it and didn't feel like re typing all of it.)<p>

Outfits: (Polyvore)

Connor: .com/cgi/set?id=35251316  
>Connor PJ's: .comcgi/set?id=35258528  
>Harley: .comcgi/set?id=35251584  
>Scar: .comcgi/set?id=35253622  
>Mandi: .comcgi/set?id=35254210


	3. Birthday Party!

Pain shot through me as I fell on the ground. "Ugh! Stupid dream, stupid bed." I mumbled trying to get up, but my feet were tangled in the covers so I just continued to fall on my face… I continued scrambling to get to my feet, as I heard the door open. I turned, while again still falling to see Mandi was laughing her head off.

"Are you going to help me or not." I mumbled, finally get my feet untangled, but saw she was still laughing. "Thanks for the help." I said, pushing her out the door and slamming it so I could get changed. I had a strange feeling that I needed to get dressed like I was going to the beach, and since it was the same I had with the keys and having Mandi drive I decided to follow it.

After I finished changing, I opened the door and saw that Mandi wasn't there anymore. I shrugged knowing she had better things to do then annoy me, and decided that I should probably head out to Katie's. Trusting that I get that feeling again when I find her place.

I ran into the gray convertible, enjoying the feel of the wind rushing threw my hair, as I drove with the top down. I was threw worrying and trying to find out what happening and just enjoy it. I mean I get to skip high school, and seems I'm doing pretty well though I have no idea what I do. But I shrugged it off as I pulled up to a bunch of apartments.

I waited in the car seeing a curly Brunette running towards me. "Connor there you are, thought you left like everyone else." She cheered, reassuring me that she was Katie. I was about to ask but just shrugged it off, as I pulled out of the apartment complex. "So where to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as she started playing with the radio.

"Um… I don't know." She answered changing stations rapidly. "Wait!" I shouted as I heard Big Time Rush on the radio, earning a questioning look from her. OK bad move on my part, Katie was never that big off a fan of them in the first place and now that were 20, well she's actually 21, I doubt her opinions changed.

"Um… did you eat breakfast yet?" I mumbled, changing the station myself, making it look like I didn't care about the band I was in love with. "No?" She said more as a question, probably still questioning my little out bust. "Alright to IHOP it is!" I cheered, smiling when I saw her cheer along.

I pulled into to IHOP rolling my eyes seeing Katie flirting with the 'Hotty Mc. Hotters' as she called him. "OK, nice flirting with the waiter." I mumble, laughing seeing as she started chocking on her water. "Man Connor. Really not while I'm drinking." She said in between coughs her voice sounding a bit hoarse.

I laughed shaking my head. "Yeah, but then it wouldn't be as funny." I said in between laughs. Feeling her intense glare, I lifted up my menu and acted like I was looking at it. Soon the waiter came back for another round of flirting with Katie. Rolling my eyes, I pulled out my phone and texted Mandi to see how everything was going.

'**It's good, should be ready about 1 p.m.'  
>'Ok, thanks Mandi!' <strong>I sent back, and then looked up to see Katie and the waiter were still flirting.

After what felt like hours we finally were done with breakfast. Pulling out my phone OI was shocked to she that it was 11:30. We spent 3 hours in there, I thought shoving the phone back into my pocket. "Ok, were to next!" Katie exclaimed jumping into the car. "Well, it's your birthday. Why don't we go get you some more mature clothes for 21 year olds?" I said, starting the car. "Sweet to the mall!" Katie shouted, I just simply nodded and headed off towards the mall.

I dropped to my knees exhausted, "To many bags." I whizzed looking at the 20 bags I had to carry. "Oh come on it's not that bad." Katie said skipping over holding one bag, which only held lip stick. "That's it I'm charging you now for being your pack mule, 20 bucks missy." I said holding out my hand.

"No way." Katie protest, glaring at me. "Fine then." I mumbled standing up leaving the bags on the ground. "Wait, Connor! Please!" Katie whined calling after me. But I just continued my way ahead of her not stopping. "Fine I'll give you 20 bucks." I turned around smirking holding out my hands, then shoving the 20 in my wallet, and then picked up the bags.

"Alright" I said walking towards the exit, and then stopped. "Oh man I forgot something at my house." I mumbled looking towards Katie, seeing she was falling for it. "Can we go back to my house please?" Giving her the puppy dog eyes that she always fell for. "Fine." At that I started skipping to the exit, shouting thank you over my shoulder.

Once I finished shoving all her bags in the trunk, I sent a quick text to Mandi saying that we'll be there in 5 minutes, after a few seconds I got a response saying that it was great since everything is set up. Starting the car I smiled over at Katie as I pulled out of the parking lot and went back towards my house. Once there I couldn't hold my excitement, and run onto the front porch looking over at her shouting. "Come on Katie!"

"Really Connor, it's just your apartment." She mumbled, walking onto the front step. I shrugged her off, and tried holding my excitement as I opened the door. "Surprise!" Everyone shouted welcoming us into the home. "OMG, thanks so much!" Katie exclaimed, as she gave me a back breaking hug.

"Ok, don't choke the girl." Scar laughed, I send her a glare but mouth 'thank you' when Katie let go off me to run over to her.. "OMG, Scar. I thought you were in Florida!" Katie exclaimed bringing the her into a hug. "Yeah all part of Connor's plan. I mean what kind of surprise B –day party." Scarlett laughed hugging her back. How could she still breath, I kept asking myself seeing that she wasn't dying from the hug.

"Hey come on Scar's not your only friend." Harley said, tapping Katie's shoulder. "OH I'm so sorry Harley." She replied before bringing her too into a hug." "And Mandi, I thought you were at another one of your peace retreats." Katie yelled, before she pulled the blonde into a hug.

"You girls are the best ever!" She exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile seeing how happy Katie was, I felt proud that I made his happen. But our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's probably the pizza guy, I'll be right back." I mumbled walking to the door, opening the fiddling with my wallet looking for a ten. "So how much are the pizzas again?"

"Pizza?" My head shot up, I knew that voice from somewhere. Shocked seeing who it was I tried my best to hold back a gasp. I couldn't believe it… It… It was Big Time Rush! Hey, don't judge me I'm 14 on the inside. "Oh sorry I thought you were the pizza guy, and um…so that's why…" I stuttered trying to think of what to say, wanting to hit myself for being so dumb.

"Oh its ok, we kinda got lost on our way to are concert and were wondering if you can give us directions or something." The blonde, with the cute eyebrows said. I looked to the ground tucking a bit of my brown hair behind my ear, nodding trying to hide the blush from the hot boy band. "Come on Connor I want my pizza, why hello there." Katie said looking at the boy band.

"Uh, why don't you guys come in, and I'll help you find what you're looking for in a few minutes." I mumbled my face grew redder by the second. The one brunette was about to protest till the blonde stopped him. "Sure, that be great." He said smiling before walking into the house the boys following close behind.

"Really Connor, BTR?" Katie whispered to me, after we were both sure the boys were out of ear shot. "I mean I would have been happy with just Johnny Deep." I laughed remembering how in 6th grade we always fought over who'd marry Johnny, which ending up with us both laughing and agreeing to share him or let him pick. "Katie, you know what you can have Johnny. I'll just have Kendall." I said, before racing off to the leaving room, hoping she didn't see my blush.

As I headed into the room were all the games were set up, I had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. Ever since I entered the house with Katie, it all seemed like this happened before. But I just shrugged it off, getting paper and a pen making everyone sing their names on it.

"Why the names on paper?" Katie asked after I pout them all in a hat. "Well were playing Rocken' group and we need teams." I replied, picking names out of the hat. Getting a nod in response "Ok Scarlete, wait where is she?" I said noticing my random friend wasn't here. But I didn't have to look for long, since she ran in with the tiara on her head. "I'm birthday princess!" She screamed jumping on the couch.

"Scarlett Mckinley Rice! Give me that crown, I told you it was for Katie!" I screamed running after here. Handing the hat to Chris, my little brother, before chasing after. "But I want to wear it!" She shouted running away from me, knocking over a few chairs trying to slow me down. "It's not your birthday!" I yelled jumping over the one of the chairs that she knocked down.

"Come on please!" She shouted as she ran into the back, running over to the pool? I stopped a second to look at the pool, but snapped out of it and went back to chasing Scar. "Sorry, maybe when you turn 21!" I shouted finally catching up to her. But I to much momentum and when I tried to stop I knock into making us both lose our balance.

"Mandi catch!" I yelled throwing her the tiara, before both me and Scar feel into the pool cashing a huge splash. I quickly resurfaced to she that Scar was laughing her head off, but instead of staring at her like I usually would I started laughing too. "You two are crazy." Harley mumbled as she walked over to us, offering us a hand.

I took it, but sharing a quick look with Scarlett we both pulled Harley and Mandi in, and started to laugh our heads off. When they came to the surface they both tried glaring at us. "Connor Ann Marie Reich you are so dead!" Harley exclaimed, but soon lost it and started to laugh causing all of us to laugh again. "Come on we better get out." Mandi said, as we all followed her.

I pulled off my shirt to start rinning it out when I saw a weird look on Scarlett's face. "What?" I asked wondering what she was staring at. But soon caught on as I looked down at my bikini. "It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini, That she wore for the first time today. An itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka-dot bikini, So in the blanket she wanted to stay!" We both sang, soon Mandi and Harley joined in.

After we died off walked inside seeing that everyone was playing Rocken' group. I hid in the hallway waiting for the song to end. After Katie's group was done Scar walked getting everyone's attention. "Hey guess what?" She shouted, after a few seconds I walked in sing with Harley, Scar, and Mandi. "It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka-dot bikini, That she wore for the first time today. An itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka-dot bikini, So in the blanket she wanted to stay" Soon everyone joined in, only to be stopped when Katie threw a towel at my face yelling. "Put a shirt on!"

I rolled my eyes, holding up the shirt in my hand and put it on. "So who's next?" I asked taking a seat on the couch. "You, Mandi, Harley, and Scarlett." As soon as Katie said her names Scar jumped for the guitar shouting that she was going to play it. "Uh, idiot theirs two guitars." Harley mumbled, picking up the bass as Mandi took the drums. "Alright, guess I'm second guitar" I mumbled picking up the other guitar handing all of them the head sets for singing.

"Ok, and since you're the second one you can be the lead singer." Mandi replied, as she went to pick a song. We all laughed as she paused on one of the Big Time Rush songs. We all looked at the boys at the same time. "Please?" I asked pouting, I could have sworn I saw Kendall blush, but it must have been my imagination. "Why not it be interesting." He mumbled, we all nodded and started to play the song.

(**Connor **_Scar _Mandi All)

**Get a call on a random afternoon****  
><strong>**I pick it up and I see that it's you****  
><strong>**Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say****  
><strong>**It's over, it's over, it's over.**

**Heading out, cause your not on my mind****  
><strong>**All my friends are gonna see me tonight****  
><strong>**Staying here until the sun starts the rise,****  
><strong>**and I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...****  
><strong>  
>Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?  
>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to<br>'til I forget about...

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
>'til I forget about you!<p>

_**'til I forget about you!**__**  
><strong>_  
><em>And you thought, I'd be here on my own<em>_  
><em>_Waiting for you to knock on my door__  
><em>_Since you left I don't wait by the phone__  
><em>_I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving__  
><em>_Found a place where I can lose myself__  
><em>_And just leave your memory on the shelf__  
><em>_See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else__  
><em>_Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going..._

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to  
>'til I forget about...<br>Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
>'Til I forget about you!<em><strong><br>**_  
><span>Spending money like you don't mean a thing<span>  
><span>Going crazy, now don't even think<span>  
><span>I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do<span>  
><span>'til I forget about you<span>

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to  
>'til I forget about...<p>

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
>'til I forget about you!<em>(you)<em>

'til I forget about you  
>'til I forget about you<br>'til I FORGET ABOUT YOU!

I smiled at the end of the song seeing that we got 100%. "Ha, feels like we only played this yesterday." I laughed when I saw the score. "Yeah." Scar agreed placing down the guitar. "Wait, Hey Scar what time is it?" I asked laughing at the confused glances we were getting. "CAKE TIME!" She shouted running off to towards the kitchen, everyone one soon leaving slowly until I was left alone with the boys.

I looked at them trying to force back the blush that I knew was coming. "Sorry I got distracted, where's your concert." I asked pulling out my lap top that was hidden in the neat by chest. Again, I had one of my feels that it was there. After a few minutes we finally found that there concert was just around the corner and that they turned too early.

"Well I guess you'll be going then." I mumbled, not wanting them to leave. "Well it's not that bad our concert isn't till 8 and it's only 3. Maybe we can stay a little longer and then you can bring the birthday girl and your other close friends to the concert." Kendall said, I squealed attacking him with a hug. "That be great!" I then noticed what I was doing and just stepped away and looked down hiding my blush. "Um… that's good idea…I… I think I'll go get some cake." I mumbled before I took off into the kitchen.

I was a little shocked to see that they stayed around as we continued the party. "Connor as Birthday princess I demand you carry me everywhere." Katie declared after we finished eating the cake. "But you probably just gained like 40 pounds from all the sweets." I whined. "I don't care." She said pouting. "But why me?" I asked giving her puppy dog eyes knowing she was about to crack. "But it's my birthday!" She declared. I sat there crossing my arms and pouted "Yeah, and my birthday was like a week ago, and you FORGOT!"

"I said I was SORRY!" Katie declared pouting. "Fine I'll carry you, baby!" I shouted, getting a squeal in return. I sighed picking her up, and started my way. "Connor what are… no DON"T!" She screamed but it was to late and I already dropped her in the pool. "Come on CONNOR!" she shouted, seeing the angry witch I hide behind Kendall.

"What? Are you doing?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows. "Using you as a human shield of course." I said like it was the most obvious things in the world. "Why me?" He asked again. "Cause you're the closets. Plus you're cute." I said, mumbling the last part to myself. "Cute huh?" He asked causing me to blush. "Um.. well you see…" I mumbled trying to say something but failing miserably

"CONNOR!" Katie yelled, making me 'epp', and hide behind Kendall. "Come on Connor you can't use him as a shield." Katie said trying to walk around Kendall. "Can and will." I said laughing. "Come on Katie, I threw you a party, made you a cake, carried 20 HEAVY shopping bags full of your clothes, sat at IHOP watching you flirt with Hotty Mc. Hotters for 3 hours, and said you can have the guy we've been fighting over for years and that was just today!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, fine I forgive you." Katie mumbled crossing her arms. "Yeah!" I exclaimed stop hiding behind Kendall. "Now come on give me a hug." She said walking towards me. "Um... no thanks." I said before spiriting into the house hiding behind James. "What are you…" But he didn't finished since Katie slipped and fell into him making them both wet from the water. "Oh man my clothes." James moaned. Causing both me and Harley to roll are eyes. "Whatever pretty boy" Harley mumbled. "OH so I'm pretty huh?" James asked walking over to Harley.

I rolled my eyes knowing this was going to end badly. I ran over to Kendall hoping he could help. "I think Harley's about to kill James. " I said, looking up at him. "Right and we need him for the concert, how about we do a little contest." Kendall smirked looking over and smiled at me. "Oh and what's the prize, winners get to go on stage with us during the concert." I nodded thinking that it be a good idea.

I stepped onto the table and hitting a pan with my hand getting everyone's attention. "Alright here people were having a contest!" I said after everyone was paying attention. "Oh what kinda contest?" Scarlett. "How about different ones. Dancing, cheesiest pick up line, name that song, and best at guitar hero."

First was the pick up lines since that would take longest, I smiled seeing my first opponent was Katie.

"Do you have a map? I just keep on getting lost in your eyes." I said staring the contest  
>"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."<br>"Excuse me, but I think I dropped something! MY JAW!"  
>"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."<br>If you were a tear in my eye I would not cry for fear of losing you."  
>"um.. well.. darn it I got nothing." Katie mumbled.<p>

It was the last round and it was me and Kendall against each other. Hey yeah the contest prize meant nothing to him, but hey this is fun.

"I must be lost. I thought paradise was further south." He said starting  
>"Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?"<br>"Stand still so I can pick you up!"  
>"Was you father an alien? Because there's nothing else like you on Earth!"<br>"Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"  
>"Wouldn't we look cute on a wedding cake together?"<br>"Your name must be Mickey because your so fine."  
>"You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life!"<br>"Hello. Cupid called. He says to tell you that he needs my heart back."  
>"If beauty were sunlight, you'd shine from a million light-years away."<br>"I'm wearing Revlon colorstay lipstick, want to help me test the claim it won't kiss off?"

That got him, he couldn't think of anything else to say, making me the winner. After everyone stopped cheering I walked over to Kendall to tell him played a great game but he just stood there. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm just waiting for my kiss." He replied, making me blush and quickly turn away to watch the dance contest.

Scarlett was amazing; she was the best out of them all, making it obvious that she win. After she did we all cheered, and me and her sat on the couch calling it the winners couch. Next was name that song. After 30 minutes, Mandi won since she named even last song soon joining us on the winners couch. Then the guitar hero one, which Harley won with ease. "Alright, we all won." I said pausing looking at Mandi, who gave me a drum roll. "We get to go on stage during the BTR concert!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>Outfits: (polyvore)<p>

Don't own song. Wish I did but nope.

Connor: cgi/set?id=35308004  
>Katie: cgiset?id=35308602  
>Mandi: cgiset?id=35308840  
>Harley: cgiset?id=35309217  
>Scar: cgiset?id=35308948

Cake: (flickr)  
>photostonyalbanesecakes/5336894309/


	4. Concert

I could see they were all a little hesitant about it. Mandi and Scar just smiled trying to be nice while Harley was giving the stink eye. "Ok fine, and to make the deal even sweeter, you can pick what I wear on stage." I squeaked out. "Now that's one heck of a prize." Harley said with a mischievous smile. This was going to end badly; I thought I hid behind Kendall.

Harley shrugged, grabbing me by the collar, and started dragging me to my room. "Help!" I cried out, but when it looked like the boys were about to move Harley shot them the stink eye, causing them all to flinch. I looked over to Mandi and Scar, who just shot me a smirk.

"Oh no! There is no way I'm wearing that!" I shouted, running down the stairs but slipped causing me to fall on my face…Ow. "Come on Connor, you promised." Harley said running right after me, I ran to the nearest thing for cover which just happened to be James.

Harley rolled her eyes trying to get around the star, but failed. "Who I didn't think girls would be all over me this fast." He said flashing her a smile. I rolled my eyes, almost laughing when I saw Harley gag. "Ego much." She mumbled. "Admit it you like it." He said, but I didn't hear the rest of the conversation since I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around me, taking me away from the two.

"They seem like an old married couple." I heard them joke, knowing that it was Kendall. I shifted around, trying my best to glare at him. "Yeah, doubt they'd ever become one though!" I mumbled trying to pout, but failed. I mean its Kendall. A ridiculously hot and cute guy, holding me in his muscular arms, and I could swear that the sudden bolt of electricity I'm feeling isn't that I was hit by lightening.

"You never know." He said releasing me, which caused me to frown missing the warmth of his arms. I was about to say something when, Scar came right behind me and grabbing my collar. "Wait, Scarlett no!" I whined as she pulled me away from Kendall. And I swear he was frowning when I left. "Shut up Connor, and put this on." She said shoving me into the bathroom.

I gulped, looking at the pink shirt and plaid skirt I had to change into. I closed my eyes, changing into it knowing it was going to be a long day. I took a glance in the mirror gagging at my reflection, I looked dare I say girly. A knock on the door distracted me from the awful reflection. "Come on Connor, time to come out we need to leave." I hear Mandi say from the other side of the door. I gulped, shuttering looking at the reflection one last time before I stepped out into the main room.

Ass I stepped in everyone was starring at me, I started pulling at the skirt wishing it was longer. "I sure can pick them huh?" Harley exclaimed high fiving Scarlett. I sighed, walking over to the boys. "I look hideous." I mumbled. "No!" they all screamed, making me confused raising an eyebrow. "Um... you look great." Kendall said, a blush crossing his cheeks. "Thanks." I mumbled blushing myself.

"Connor's Blushing!" Scar sang, I turned around glaring at Scar my blush growing deeper. "Connor loves Kendall!" She continued to sing ignoring my glare. "Scarlett!" I yelled running after her. Well I tried running, but I remembered I was a skirt and stopped. "Ugh! Harley I hate you!" I screamed pouting.

"Baby." Harley replied sticking out her tongue. I was about to walk over when I felt someone grab my hand, as the familiar shock filled my body. "Calm down, she's just jealous that you look so beautiful." Kendall whispered making my face turn red. "Um…" I stuttered, trying to think of something.

Come on I still have the mind of a 14 year old girl whose boy crazy! And has had a crush on this super cute guy forever, and now his holding my hand, and he just called me beautiful. Not that I'm complaining, I love this weird dream or whatever it is, but I can't help the strange feeling of déjà vu.

"Come on we better head out for the concert." Logan said snapping me out of my day dream. "Okay." Kendall replied, letting go of my hand, and I couldn't help but feel sad as soon as his hand was gone. But then we were soon out and into a limo…SWEET!

Me and Scar shared a quick glance before we fought over who gets to stick their head out of the sun roof. But sadly Harley pulled both of us down with such force it caused me to fall onto Kendall and Scar to fall onto Carlos. I looked up blushing madly at Kendall, who was just stared down and smiled at me.

I got lost looking into his amazing green eyes, which I wished for so long to see in person. This is a dream come true, and I'm sure it wasn't just my imagination, but we were inching closer to each other. We were just an inch apart, when Scar saw us. "Oh Kendall and Connor sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang.

I jumped away from Kendall face red and glared at Scarlett. "I'm sure I'm not the only one that noticed how you always are next to Carlos." I replied back sticking out my tongue. But that didn't go so well, since Scar sent me a looked that could kill. Ok need a safe spot, someone that Scar could never be mad at, that's not Carlos. That's it!

I looked over to my fellow youngling for help, but she was converting Logan into a hippie. "Mandi, help Scar's going to kill me." I said, grabbing the blonde. Mandi sighed and looked between us sighing, "Scar, Connor apologize to each other." She mumbled before she went back to flirting with Logan. "Hey why do we have to apologize?" Scar pouted. "I swear the two of you are five year olds." Harley mumbled.

"I'm sworry Scar." I said, adding a little sniffle. "Me two, bwest fwiends." She said holding back a laugh. "Fowever!" I said back pulling her into a hug, getting weird glances from everyone. "Hey Mandi said to apologize." I said shrugging; taking my seat next to Kendall.

Before anyone could say anything the limo stopped. "Looks like were here." Kendall said, just as the door opened to reveal a he concert hall. I felt a little upset that we were already here, and after the concert I'll most likely never see Kendall again.

"Connor, is something wrong?" Kendall asked his voice filled with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled getting lost in his green eyes."You two coming or not?" Mandi asked from outside the limo. I looked around and saw that it was empty, I didn't know how long we stayed starring in each others eyes, but it seemed like it was a long time. A shock of electricity went threw, and I wasn't surprised when I looked down and saw Kendall's hand caused it.

"Come on we should get going." And with that we were out of the limo, and started chillin' out back stage. My mouth was practically on the floor, I was in such awe of what it looked like back stage. The room that they hanged out in was awesome, flat screen TV 3 HUGE couches, bean bags chairs, and it had a wii and an Xbox. "That's it I'm totally jealous." I pouted, walking over one of the huge couches. Blushing when Kendall walked over putting his arm around me, "Yeah being famous has its perks."

"Yeah like all the hot fan girls." James said putting his arm around Harley. But stared hoping around, since Harley stepped on his foot. Hey she just might like him, or else she would have done MUCH worse. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore as he fell over the coffee table, which had many sweets and a few beverages, causing it all to fall on him. "Say Cheese." Harley said taking out her digital camera.

"New profile pic?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Oh yeah." She said sharing a quick high five with Carlos. ""Yeah, doesn't look like you'll have all those crazy fan girls anymore." Kendall said in between laughs. His laugh was so cute, it made my tummy feel really weird or was it the pancakes I had this morning.

"Oh man." James mumbled flinching when he saw himself in the mirror. "Don't worry it mainly got on your shirt." Mandi said with a little giggle. "Yeah just get a new one." I agreed, but what happened next I didn't prepare for. He took his shirt off, and I had to close my mouth. He has _abs…_ not just any abs, _washboard abs._ And even though I still like Kendall better, I have to admit that James did have amazing abs.

"Hey don't strip in front of us!" Harley yelled, snapping us girls out of are drooling moment. "Oh like what you see." James said doing a few poses. Ok, his hot but that cockiness just ruins his hotness. "I think I'm going to puke." Harley gagged, making James frown and put a new shirt on. Though I have to admit I miss the shirtlessness.

"So how long before you guys have to go on stage?" I asked shifting so I was more comfortable. "In about 20 minutes." Kendall replied with a little frown. "And when do we get to go on stage with you?" Scar asked, "Oh and can we sing something please!" she begged, giving them all puppy dog eyes. Which all us girls soon followed. "Please Kendall." I asked, pouting making my puppy dog eyes hard to so no to.

"Fine, but it's your own fault if you embarrass yourself." He mumbled. "Thanks you!" I squealed pulling him into a hug, and from over his shoulder I saw Scar and Mandi, did the same to Carlos and Logan. But poor James held his arms wide opening looking for a hug from Harley, but she rolled her eyes and then just gave up and hugs him.

I didn't care if the others saw, but I just loved being in Kendall's arms, and I never wanted to let go. But sadly it ended when some old guy came in. "Come on boys it's time to perform." He said, and sadly Kendall let go mouthing 'sorry' before he and the boys left to go on stage. But he stopped at the door looking started at me "Don't worry will be back soon to take you girls on stage." He said looking at each of us, before stopping at me and smiling before he closed the door.

"Connor, you like Kendall don't you." Scar said breaking the silence. "What… what made you say that?" I stuttered, face turning red, and started to freak out. "Come on you were all over each other." Harley laughed taking a seat on the couch. I sighed, and looked at the stain on the floor "It doesn't matter, after today I'll never see him again." I mumbled as tears started to form in my eyes. "I mean his famous and only here in Nevada because of the tour."

After saying that I saw the pain in all their faces as realization took over. "Oh man and I was hoping I could take Logan to one of my Peace-Rallies." Mandi mumbled as a tear ran down her face. "Yeah, and I wanted to talk to Carlos more he sounds cool." Scar agreed."What?" Harley asked seeing us all staring at her. "Well… Come on, you have to like James just a little or you would have killed him by now." Scar said crossing her arms. "What no. NO!" Harley protested, but soon she caved under are intense stares. "Fine ok, I might think his hot. Happy?"

"Ok, so it's decided we have to do something to get into Hollywood." I said, seeing all of them nodding in agreement. "Well Connor, you were always good at writing and we all got compliments in our acting in your short films." Mandi said getting our attention, and we all looked at her to continue to go on. "So why don't we try to get roles on their show, and show them our amazing band, with amazingly written original songs, saying we'd get the show more views." Mandi beamed smiling at all of us.

We were all nodding in agreement, till something hit me. "Wait we don't have a band or amazingly written original songs." I mumbled, making them all graon and pout sitting back on the couch. "That's were you come in Connor, you're an amazing poet, writer , and singer I have no doubt you can't write an amazing song." Mandi replied. "You have an eye for the arts." Scar added. "And your not going to do it all on your own." Harley said, soon they were all staring at me looking for an answer. "Well I have writing a song here and there." I mumbled, giving in. "Great do you think you can come up with one right now." Mandi asked her smile growing bigger. I shrugged, and opened the door to the room looking for someone to talk to.

"Hey, um… is there a sound proof room here with instruments?" I asked a big guy that looked like a body guard. He didn't say anything just pointed us to a room. Opening the door I couldn't believe it there was a piano, drums, guitars both acoustic and electric, basses, a sound board, and even a banjo.

Just being in that room gave me inspiration and before I knew it, I was handed each of them a copy of the song. "You never going to let that go are you?" Harley asked looking at the song. "No, now come on we only have an hour to practice." I mumbled before we went to work.

"We should probably head back to the room, the guys could be there any second." Mandi said, putting down the drum sticks. "Alright." And with that we were back in the room the boys first took us to. Just as I sat on the huge coffee colored couch the door opened to reveal their manager. "Good you girls ready to go on stage?" And before you can say Big Time Rush, we were just steps away from millions of screaming fans.

"Alright we have some very special friends here today!" Logan said trying to quite the crowd. "With out them we wouldn't be here." Carlos said. "And he means it, we kinda got lost and they helped us find the concert." James said, before flashing them a smile making the girls, and even a few dudes, go crazy. "So why don't you welcome them." Kendall said. The crowd began roaring with screams and applause, and my feet began moving towards them even though my brain said to runaway.

"And their even going to sing." Kendall added, as the crowd became even wilder. He then walked over to me handing me the microphone, sending a shock through my body as our hands touched. "Good luck." He whispered, his lips practically on my ear sending a shiver up my spin.

"Um.. Hi there." I mumbled, I always had stage fright, that's why I was always behind the camera instead of in front of it. The light was blinding me and my throat went dry. I wasn't able to speak at all, I closed my eyes wishing it all away. But only opened to see I was still there, and the light was even brighter. My eyes started roaming around trying to find something to calm down, what did they always say oh yeah picture the crowd in their underwear. _It's not working!_

My eyes landed on Kendall, it was his entire fault. If it wasn't for him I'd still be celebrating Katie's birthday. Ugh! I can't stay mad at him, why'd he have to be so cute, and those eyes. Looking into those beautiful green eyes, made all my fear fade away. They looked worried, why? Oh right!

"Hey, I'm Connor I'm the kicking lead guitarist, that's Harley over there on Bass, Mandi on drums, and Scar over there on guitar." I said with new found confidence. "And boy do we have a song for you." I said, getting a roar from the crowd. I looked over at Mandi, only to look forward as the beat filled the stage.

(**Connor** _Scar _Mandi Harley_ **All**_)

Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
>Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late<br>My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
>Looks like it's just one of those kind of days<em><br>_

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground__  
><em>_No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow__  
><em>_Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no__  
><em>_Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_**And I feel so alive****  
><strong>**I can't help myself, don't you realize**_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control****  
><strong>**Throw my hands up and let it go****  
><strong>**Forget about everything and runaway yeah****  
><strong>**I just want to fall and lose myself****  
><strong>**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell****  
><strong>**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

**So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering****  
><strong>**I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning****  
><strong>**Stay there come closer it's at your own risk****  
><strong>**Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch**

_**But I **_(I)_** feel so alive **_(feel so alive)_**  
><strong>**I can't help myself **_(I can't help myself),_** don't you realize**_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control****  
><strong>**Throw my hands up and let it go****  
><strong>**Forget about everything and runaway yeah****  
><strong>**I just want to fall and lose myself****  
><strong>**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell****  
><strong>**Forget about everything and runaway yeah **_(Yeah)_**  
><strong>_  
><em>Runaway Runaway<br>_**away away**_  
>Runaway Runaway<br>_away away  
><span>Runaway Runaway<span>

**Runaway Run Runaway**

Runaway Runaway  
><strong>Runaway Run Runaway…<strong>

_**I just wanna scream and lose control****  
><strong>**Throw my hands up and let it go **_(Let it go…)**  
><strong>_**Forget about everything and runaway yeah****  
><strong>**I just want to fall and lose myself****  
><strong>**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell****  
><strong>**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_(Runaway….)

Runaway Runaway

_**I just wanna scream and lose control****  
><strong>**Throw my hands up and let it go**_(Let it go…)**  
><strong>_**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_(Runaway Runaway Runaway…)  
><em><strong>I just want to fall and lose myself<br>**__**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
><strong>__**Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

Once the song was over all you could hear was the echo. I didn't think we were that bad, disappointed I put down the guitar. But soon the silence was broken by a tremendous applause, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. "Thank you everyone, it means a lot since we grew up in this amazing city!" I said voice filled with excitement. And with that, I walked over to Kendall handing him the mic. "Good luck!" I beamed, before walking off the stage letting out a huge breath.

"We were amazing!" Scar cheered, as we walked in to the room. "Yeah, and did you see the look on their faces." Harley added. "Who cares, they loved us!" I said as we all let out a laugh. I couldn't breath I was laughing to hard, and for a really long time. As soon as the door opened, we went silent. In came the four stars with shocked faces.

"So whatcha think?" I asked breaking the silence. "W...wow." Kendall mumbled, I let out a little giggle, which I have no idea where it came from. "Thanks." I replied walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Kendall asked , grabbing my hand. "Well it's getting late, I should head home." I said, staring into those green eyes, their just so beautiful. "Well what are you doing tomorrow?" I almost chocked, so surprised that Kendall asked.

"I don't know, do I?" I squeaked. "Well how about hanging out with me… and the guys." He said, adding the last part rather quickly. "Sure sounds cool."" I said blushing like crazy. "Here give me your phone." Kendall said, I instantly handed the phone, frowning when he let go of my hand. "Here there's mine and the guys number." He said handing back the phone. "OK, guess I'll see you tomorrow." I replied, blushing still staring at his eyes. But noticing never of us moved in 10 minutes, I gave him a quick peck on the check and booked it towards the exit. "I'll see you tomorrow." I heard him call after me. I'm certain of one thing, I can't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Don't own song. Wish I did but nope.<p> 


	5. Beach Time

"Cold. Cold, COLD!" I yelled, squirming in my comforter that like me was soaked in ice cold water. As I continued squirming, I heard laughter fill the room; my eyes darted to the source and began glaring at her. "HARLEY MARIE CARTER!" And with that I was out of my bed running after the brunette.

Since I was soaked, my feet were slippery. And since my feet were slippery I keep tripping every few steps. And let me tell you, slippery feet plus chasing someone down the stairs equals one brunette, let's call her Harley, breaking the fall of another brunette whose soaking wet. Which caused the said brunette, aka me, to be apologizing like crazy, even though it was Harley's fault for pouring freezing cold water on me while I was sleeping.

"Harley, I said I was sorry. And come on whose bright idea was it to pour water on a center girl." I mumbled crossing my arms. "Ok, I forgive you. But do me a favor and lay off the sweets." She groaned as she finally was pushing herself off the ground. "Hey..." I pouted, before I went back to my room, to change out of my soaking wet PJ's.

When I walked into my room, I had a strange urge to look at my phone. But there was nothing there was nothing weird about it. I mean yeah, I have a sweet phone when I use to have a crappy one. But then again that was when I was 14. I sighed, and scowled through my contacts, going into a coughing fit when I saw one 'Kendall Schmidt' But then the memories of last night started to come back, causing me to blush as I remembered how I kissed his cheek.

Before I knew it, I already sent him a text saying 'Hey, You might not remember me. But I'm Connor, you know the brunette who helped you and your friend's find you concert.' I mentally slapped myself after I sent it. I mean come on, his a famous singer/ actor. He met plenty of girls and probably had a girlfriend. Plus for all I know he could have given me a fake number and I could have just sent that to an 80 year old man. Whose wife while get mad after finding out a random number sent her husband a text. And… wait what's that nose?

I looked down and noticed it was my phone, must have gotten a message from the old man. But I almost fell off the bed when I saw Kendall sent me a reply. 'Yeah, how could I forget your cute face?' I could feel my face turning red, I was so happy there was no one here to see it. Thank god it was him, and not that old man. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone went off again, telling me I got another text. 'Hey, are you doing anything today. The boys and I have a few free days before we have to head back to L.A'

I was about to text 'Yes' but I didn't press send. I mean am I free? Do I have a job? Or go to school? And more important am I single? All those kind of thoughts were running through my head, and my face started to feel wet, and it wasn't because of the Harley dumping water on me. I knew because I could taste the salt, as the tears ran down my face. Why did this happen? I just want to be 14 again? This is to complicated! I mean yeah, it5's cool that now I can finally date Kendall, but I missed out on 6 years of my life. And, how do I know if Mandi, Harley, and Scar are still the same as they were before. Their almost strangers to me, strangers with the same name as my old best friends. This is way too weird.

"Connor?" I heard a worried Mandi squeak out of sock. I mean last time I cried I was 4 and that was because I broke my arm. Well at least, that's what that's for the 14 year old me. This 20 year old me, well all I know is that I did make my short films, and was creative. I could be a huge cry baby, crying over every little thing possible. These thoughts only made the tears worse, and even when Mandi ran over to me pulling me into a tight hug and said reassuring words they didn't stop.

They only stopped, when Mandi gasped, squirming to break out hug I saw she had my phone in her hand and she was reading Kendall's message he sent to me. Then after she recovered from her shock she gave me a reassuring smile, as if she understood. "Connor, are you worried, that you'll never see Kendall again?" She mumbled looking in my eyes. I could only nod, hoping she buy it and never find out the true reason I was crying.

"Connor, trust me I positive he'll be nothing like Brain." She mumbled giving me a quick hug. II felt my body tense as she mentioned Brain; I don't know why it did. But then I understood, it was almost like one of those flashback moments.

_***Flashback***_

_I was sitting in an ice cream shop enjoying my Mackinac Fudge. Blushing as a boy with Raven hair and blue eyes walked over to me. "Hey Connor." He mumbled, as he sat across from me. "Hey" I replied, staring at my ice cream hoping he didn't notice my blush. "Anyway you now the new Zombie movie that's coming out." He said._

_Faster then a millisecond I was looking right at him, urging him to go on. "Well You see I have to tickets, and I was wondering if you wanted to go." With that I jumped over the table attacking him in a tight hug. "Of Course, it's suppose to be epic." I replied, before breaking away blushing as I notice everyone was staring at us. "Great, pick you up at 7." He said a blush forming on his own cheeks, as he left the shop._

_***Scene Change***_

"_Thanks Brain." I mumbled, as I snuggled into the same Raven haired boy's chest. "For what?" He asked. Rolling my eyes, as I gave him a quick kiss before snuggle back into his chest. "Thanks for asking me to that zombie movie." I could fell his chest rise as he laughed. "Connor, that was 2 months ago."_

"_Yeah, I know." I mumbled, looking up into his blue eyes. "But if you never asked me, then we wouldn't be here right now." And with that we shared another kiss. "Ok look snow!" I exclaimed, seeing the flakes. "It never snows here." I said, pulling Brain to his feet so we could go out and enjoy the snow._

_***Scene Change***_

_I was standing in a driveway, watching as the last bit of furniture was loaded into the moving van. I noticed that there were tears falling down my face, as the raven haired boy pulled me into a hug. "I'll wait for you." I sobbed, before we shared a kiss. He kissed my forehead, and hand, before once again giving me a quick peck before he walked into the van. "I Love You Brain!" I shouted after him, as he pulled away. _

_I broke down right in his old drive way after he was out of sight. I was a mess, my eyes were red and puffy, my face was stained with tears, and I had snot running from my nose. I didn't stop until Scar found me. And I only tried to stop the tears for her, I really missed him. "I finally told him I loved him." I mumbled._

_***Scene Change***_

_I felt so excited, as I jumped out of my car. I finally convinced my mom to let me see Brain. We've been messaging each other nonstop ever since he left. But it wasn't the same as before. So when, my mom said she trusted me enough to visit Brain by myself I was ecstaticed. I sighed with relief seeing his car was in the drive way, but then felt a little nervous seeing another one. I should have told him, I know that, But I wanted to see the look on his face when I he saw me. _

_I made sure I was ready, before I knocked on the door. But when my knuckled met the wood of the door, it opened. I thought I should knock and left him know I was here, but then I wouldn't see his face. So I went on a search for him, walking down the hall I heard some music and decided to check it out._

_Opening the cherry wood door, tears formed in my eyes. There was Brain making out with a Blonde, and I was out of there. I ran out the house, and into my car speeding away hoping to never see that cheater again. Not stopping for anything till I pulled into my driveway. "Connor, Brain called and said he misses you. I thought you were going to visit him." Then the tears started to fall._

_***End of Flashback***_

I gasped wondering if that was true, it would explain a lot. Plus maybe I still had memories I just needed something to refresh them, that explain why I knew where the keys were, and let Mandi drive instead of Harley.

"Anyway Connor, your not busy. Remember are classes don't start till half way through September." Mandi said, sending something before handing me back my phone. I nodded, watching as she left winking at me before she closed the door. I looked at my phone seeing that I got a new message from Kendall. 'Sure, see you in 10' Confused, I decided to go back and read the conversation, noticing that Mandi sent 'Yeah, why don't you and the boys come over to my house? Then we can all head off to the beach.'

I put my phone on my desk, deciding that I needed to change into something else then my PJ's. After a few minutes, I grabbed my phone before I ran down the stairs, grabbed my keys, and walked outside on the porch. When I stepped outside I noticed, Scar and Harley were already there. "Mandi told us." Scar said, when she noticed my confused look. I nodded as I took a seat, when Mandi suddenly came out holding towels and a beach bag.

"Really, come on. Am I the only responsible one?" She mumbled as she locked the door. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Scar mumbled, raising an eyebrow. Mandi shook her head, and sat down next to me. "Hey Harley, you have the surf boards with you right?" I asked. She nodded in response just as a red BMW pulled in the driveway.

"Sweet ride." I said, as I walked over to the boys. "Thanks." James said, flashing a smile a doing a hair flip. I rolled my eyes seeing Harley's smiling face. "What are thinking?" I asked, knowing that look. "Well, If you like their car so much you can ride with them while I drive Melissa." Harley cheered a huge smile on her face.

"Melissa?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. "It's Connor's car. Scar here said it needed a name, so we named it Melissa." Mandi stated. Logan still looked confused, while Carlos nodded saying that they needed to name their car something.

"No." I said, causing Harley to pout. "Come on it was 5 months ago." Harley pouted, as she gave me puppy eyes. "It was a week ago, and my birthday. Plus you said you pay for the repairs, but you never did." I exclaimed, as I started to remember. "Whatever." Harley pouted giving up.

"Hey you can always ride me." James said trying to cheer her up, but Harley walked away making sure the surfboards were safe. "Alright so popular is this beach?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow. "Trust me, no need to worry about crazy fans it's really hard to find. It's like a secret location that only we know." Scar said smiling. "So just follow us." And with that we were off to the beach.

My mouth dropped, as I saw it. It was like the ones in the movies, perfect in everyway. Perfect crystal blue water, amazingly soft sand, and great shade. "Come on Connor help me with the boards." Harley mumbled, picking up one of the surfboards. I ran over to help, but stopped when I felt a huge amount of weight on my back, almost causing me to trip, but at the last second I regained my balance.

"Piggy back rid!" Scar shouted right in my ear. I was about to yell at her to get off, but saw the look in Mandi's eyes. "Race you!" I shouted and with that Mandi jumped onto Harleys back. We took off towards the water, just as the boys pulled up. I won, by just a few feet, and dropped Scar in the water. "Hey!" She shouted.

But I ignored her, and walked over to the boys. "So what do you think of our little hide out." I mumbled, blushing when Kendall's eyes met mine. "Wow!" Carlos exclaimed, before looking over at Logan. "Race you!" he shouted then the two were off. I let out a laugh, as I watch the two run towards the ocean.

"Aren't you going in?" I heard someone from behind me ask. I knew it was Harley, but I knew she wasn't talking to me. "Well my hair." James mumbled pointing to his hair. I know she's rolling her eyes at him. "Well I'll be surfing." She said leaving.

"You know she really likes surfers." I mumbled, and then James was gone taking **my** board running after Harley. "Man, he stole my board." I whined. "I prefer he has it, that way I can hang out with you." He said, I could feel the huge blush that I'm sure that was on my face.

"Ok, well we can always play beach volleyball." I mumbled, trying to hide my blush. "That's not that bad of an idea." Kendall said putting his arm around my shoulders. I looked away trying to hide my, blush and walked towards the others. "Hey, Scar want to make a bet." I said, smirking.

"What kinda bet?" She asked. "Is it about unicorns?" "No" I said holding back a laugh. "It's whose team can beat the others in beach volleyball." I said, smiling when I saw the look in her eyes. "Ok if you lose you have to kiss Kendall." Scar said, I was to shocked to answer, kiss Kendall. He is extremely cute, but kiss him no… no. "Deal!" Mandi yelled, I sent her a quick glare before I looked at Scar. "Well since Mandi agreed to it you have to kiss Carlos." I said smirking, and before Scar could say anything Mandi yelled Deal again. "And either way Mandi has to kiss Logan." I added, smirking. "Deal!" Scar yelled before Mandi could say anything.

Mandi pouted, and walked away mumbling something about getting the ball. "Well nice to know that I'm too horrible to kiss." Kendall said, causing my smirk to fall. I like him, I'll admit that, but his famous and I'm just me. Plus I think I should work more on finding out what happened and why. "If you remember correctly I never really agreed to it, Mandi did." I mumbled before I walked over to Mandi to start the game.

(A/N: slright to decide the winner I'm flipping the coin heads Connor, Tails Scar. And the winner is… Connor!)

After much hard work my team finally won. I was overjoyed, but when I saw the look on Kendall's face my smile faded. Did he really want to kiss me, no he probably still upset about the whole bet. Then why am I so sad, did I want to kiss him? I mean yeah I've had a HUGE celebrity crush on him, but it could never come true. And I what's really bothering me is the feeling of déjà vu, ever since the party. It's like I knew what was going to happen, but why is it so familiar?

"Connor, Earth to Connor." I snapped out of my thoughts to see Mandi waving her hand in front of my face. "Mandi get your hand out of my face." I mumbled, moving her hand a bit. "Well Scar's about to kiss Carlos and I thought you want to see it." She said pouting. I pulled out my video camera and started to record.

"Come on don't record it." Scar shouted as she glared at me. "What do you mean it's the perfect romance scene. The two of you kiss on this beautiful beach, it's perfect." I said looking at the water, a smile on my face. "Do you ever think of anything else but your short films!" Scar yelled. "No." I said with the most serious face I could pull off. "Now kiss him." Mandi yelled before me and Scar started a fight.

Smiling I kept recording and watch as Scar hesitated about to kiss him. But it was taking to long, and it looked like she'd didn't move for 10 minutes. Then it happened, Carlos leaned down and kissed her, I couldn't help but feel jealous. No I don't like Carlos like that, it's the fact she's kissing a real celebrity, and the fact he actually kissed her.

My legs were beginning to fall asleep, Scar was still kissing Carlos and it's been a while. I think they got lost in their own little world, and it seems more like a kiss shared between two lovers that haven't seen each other in years. "Ok, why's Scar kissing Carlos." Harley asked, laying down her surfboard. "Bet." I mumbled as I still recorded, and they finally broke the kiss. Harley nodded, understanding while James still looked confused.

"So how was it?" I asked Scar when she came over. "Have I ever told you I loved you." She said, a daze look in her eyes. I held back a laugh, but when I heard Harley chuckle I was done for and started laughing myself. "That good huh?" Harley said after our laughter died down. She only nodded, and looked off into space. "Hey genus, your boyfriends over their so why are you daydreaming about him?" Harley said trying to get Scar's attention. Scar blushed when she finally broke from her daze and looked at us before she sped off towards Carlos.

"OH Mandi." I exclaimed, earning a glare from the blonde. "Mandi come on you agreed to this." I said holding my camera up. "No, actually Scar did." Mandi said pouting. "Yeah, and you agreed I'd have tokiss Kendall, and Scar have to kiss Carlos. It's only fair." I replied, trying to hold back my laughter. "Whatever." She mumbled, before giving Logan a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, you said kiss him. You never said where." Mandi said, before I could protest. "Come on aren't hippies all about love for each human." I mumbled, I was upset about the loop hole she found. "It's love for the Earth and all the beings on it!" She shouted back. "Yeah so why can't you kiss a certain being. I mean a real kiss." I said, earning a glare from her. "Fine." She mumbled, pulling Logan's collar and kissed him.

Mandi seemed unwilling at first to break the kiss, but soon did. Probably didn't want us to know she liked Logan, but just seeing the look in her eyes when she was near him, and how she's smiling like crazy right now, she's failing miserably. "Happy?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Yep." I cheered, saving the recordings; this is so going on face book.

"It's staring to get dark." Logan mumbled, he still had a little daze look in his eyes. "Bonfire?" I asked looking at everyone. "I'll go get the fire wood." Scar shouted running off. "I'll go help her." Carlos mumbled before running after her. I see a couple forming right before my eyes make that two. "I think we should spilt up and look for fire wood." Kendall said.

"Good, idea. And I have a lighter in my car." I said, before turning around and headed for my convertible. As I opened the glove compartment the lighter rolled out. "hey." A voice said making me jump and drop the lighter. "What are you doing?" I asked, bending down to look for the lighter. But soon my gaze met green eyes. "Buddy system." He replied handing me the lighter. "Thanks." I said standing up. "So when you have to go back to L.A." I asked, almost flinching when his mood died down. "Tomorrow night."

* * *

><p>Outfits: (polyvore)<p>

Connor's PJ's: .com/pj/set?id=35724667  
>Connor: .combeach/set?id=35722659  
>Harley: .combeach/set?id=35723194  
>Mandi: .combeach/set?id=35722263  
>Scar: .combeach/set?id=35723025


	6. Depression

I sighed, the depression filling the dark room. I didn't feel like getting up, I mean what's the point I can't do anything, and don't know anything. Well I do get this weird flashbacks and/or feelings every once in a while almost like the 20 year old me in this dimension, dream, nightmare, fantasy, or whatever this is might be telling me this. I'm even confused by what I just said, and I was the one thinking it.

If that's not weird enough, every time I'm with Kendall I get this weird feeling of Déjà vu, but that might be because of Brain. Well at least that's what Mandi keeps telling me, but then again what does she know. Yeah, she's one of my best friends, well at least with the 14 year old me.

And that's the biggest problem of all, I'm 14 **NOT** 20! These girls aren't my friends, even if they share same name, face, and personality. Their not the ones I grew up with, not the ones I made films with, and not the ones I love. Maybe their 20 year old Connor's but their not mine.

I know what you're probably thinking, that I just forgot the past 6 years of my life. But then why would it still be 2011, and everything seems the same as when I was 14 except me and my friends be 6 years older. So it can't be simple amnesia, unless somehow we invented the time machine and my friends and I went back in time to date Big Time Rush. **(1) **But that can't be true, since I called my mom and she said I was 20. Plus I would have hoped we moved on from our celebrity crushes on them.

I'm going insane! I can't tell anyone about this or their send me off to an insane asylum. For all I know I am insane. I mean come on one day I'm 14 then I'm 20 the next. Yeah, it just doesn't seem right to me and it's my so called life. And the worst part is that I have to act normal, which isn't easy since I don't know what this Connors normal is. If I don't I cause every one of her friends to worry. And I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Plus what would Kendall think.

Kendall, another reason why I'm so depressed. Though, I don't fully understand why. Maybe I'm just star struck and being the fan I am and I don't want him to go. But does being star struck include never able to stop thinking about him, feeling a electricity when ever you touch, cheeks turning red a lot, or getting a funny feeling in your stomach, though I think that might be food poisoning. Yeah it's just the fact that he's a celebrity and I'm a huge fan, that it's.

The multi pitch buzz erupted from my phone. Good thing it was right on my bedside table charging or I would have bothered to look at the message. My heart began racing again, and my depression faded when I saw who it was from.

'_**Hey, ur not busy r u?' –KS  
>'No' – CR<br>'Good, see you in a few' –KS  
>'Wait what do you have planned?' –CR<br>'Secret' –KS**_

No matter how many times I begged him to tell me he never told me. I'm actually surprised he texted me, he hasn't all day. I was sure he was packing all day and I wouldn't be able to see him. I glanced at the clock still not bothering to get out of bed. '**8:00'** the red letters of the clock shinned. It's 8:00 pm and he's coming over, I thought he'd leave by now. But I guess you never know.

I slowly slide my legs over the side of my bed knowing the boys would be here any moment. I dragged myself all the way to the living room. "She's alive!" Scar exclaimed running over to me, giving me a hug. "That's a shocker, I was sure she'd be dead." Harley chuckled. I rolled my eyes as I put my light brown hair into a high ponytail that barley reached my shoulders.

"Funny, away Kendal just texted me saying he and the boys are coming over." They all looked at me shocked; apparently they thought the boys would have left by now also. "I know I thought they left too! But there coming and well be here soon." I said just as they pulled up in the driveway.

"That was quick." Mandi said as she walked over to the door opening it for the guys. Seeing Kendall I get the strange feeling in my tummy again, and wonder why I was so depressed earlier. Those green eyes staring at my make my heart swell and I swear I can't breathe anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Just came up with a story idea as soon as I typed the line. So yeah will put an OC Contest up for that soon.

I know short chapter, but I had to post something before I leave for band camp. Yes, I'm a band geek and I play flute the girlyist instrument ever even though I'm a totally tom boy. Anyway sorry won't be back till the 26 so sorry and I love you all!


	7. Movie Night

**I'm back from band camp. And yes I'm FushisEclipse just changed the name! So anyway on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Logan what's that in your hand?" My cinnamon eyes sadly left Kendall's to look at the strange object in Logan's arms. "It's a projector." Logan answered Scar's question. But it only left us more confused why he would have a projector.<p>

"It's a secret." Kendall whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks, but I just started at Kendall wonder how he knew what I was thinking. Am I that easy to read? If so then does he know how I feel about him?

"Calm down Connor." Kendall chuckled. "I'm not physic or anything I was just wondering the same thing when I first saw the projector." I then started to calm down, knowing this is my last day with him so I better make it last and not worry.

"Does it have anything to do with your secret plans?" I asked after I finally was able to speak again. Though it came out as a little squeaky and I was glad that no one else but Kendall heard it or else Harley would be teasing me non stop.

"You'll see." He whispered, before he went over towards Logan. I was more confused then ever now. Ever since I become 20 my life has been so confusing. I mean why is it when ever I'm near Kendall I almost want to laugh at everything his says, become red, and get a funny feeling in my stomach. Then when his gone, I feel empty inside and all alone.

Snap out of it Connor it's just a faze, you'll get over it once his back in LA. And figure out what's going on here. Well maybe… if you can get him out of your head… but I do have a celebrity crush on him 14 o 20 it doesn't change. Expect the possibility of dating him going up, but not by that much.

"Earth to Connor." I snapped out of my thoughts seeing a tan hand waving crazily in front of my face. "Scar move that hand before I break it." I growled, Scar arm fell limp to her side as a pout formed on her lips. "Someone's grumpy."

"Anyway." She said returning to herself hyper as always. "Any reason you were staring into space?" "I… um… I was just wondering what the boys were planning." I murmured. She didn't believe me, well not entirely I could tell by her expression, she was giving me a knowing look. "Whatever you say…" Scar sang starting to walk a towards our game room.

"Hey were you think your going?" "To play Rocken' group, wanna join?" She asked, I rolled my eyes and ran past her grabbing the drum sticks. "I'll take that as a yes."Scar giggled as she picked up the guitar. We started playing a bunch of different songs, some of them we were just joking around with being completely off tune and only hit every other note.

"Wow that was…" I dropped the drum sticks and looked over at the sarcastic brunette in the doorway. "Do Mandi and I a favor and never perform without us." I rolled my eyes before saying that she's way too melodramatic.

"Any reason you interrupted our beautiful performance?" Scar asked placing down the guitar. "Yeah, the guys want to meet us in the main room." I got up and walked straight to the main room. Not wanting to join Scar and Harley in their conversation of how were tone death.

"So what's going on?" I asked, stepping into the main room. "Well your surprise is ready." I heard that familiar green eye celebrity say. "Now stay still." He said before some fabric started to cover my eyes, and everything went dark. "Oh great I'm getting kidnapped by a celebrity." I mumbled.

"I thought that was every girls dream." James laughed. "Yeah every 11 year old girls dream." Harley hissed back, I wish I could she the look on his face. I knew it was priceless since all the guys were laughing at him.

"Enough making fun of James you girls ready for your surprise." Logan said after we started to calm down. I pouted, knowing Harley was probably pouting too, we like making fun of James. "OK now for your surprise." Kendall said taking my hand, the familiar funny feeling filling my body once again.

After tripping over my own two feet countless times when finally made it to what I'm guessing is our backyard. "Ok now just sit here." Kendall mumbled, putting my hands on what seemed like arms of a chair. "Ouch…" I heard Harley yell. "You're dead James!" I'm guessing James made her fall over something. "Sorry." I heard James reply, but as soon as her blindfold was off he'd be dead.

"You ready for your surprise?" Kendall whispered in my ear, he was so close I swear he was kissing it. My mouth was dry and I couldn't swallow my own spit. So I just nodded not trusting myself to speak. "Well then open your eyes."

Slowly I opened my brown eyes, which I didn't know were close. One word could describe the sight in front of me Amazing. They transformed my backyard in to one of those drive in movie theaters. Well there were no cars, but they had lights everywhere and the projector was used to play the movie on the wall. It was outstanding, wonderful, beautiful… I'm getting carried away aren't I?

"So?" the sound of Kendall's voice breaking me out of my thoughts. I let out a breathe that I didn't know I was holding in. "It's… it's… amazing!" I looked over at Kendall watching how his smile even went to his eyes.

"Which movie are we watching anyway?" I asked my eyes never leaving his, not even for a second. "Oh just more of the surprise." A mischievous smirk planting itself on his lips. Wait surprise that gives me an idea. "Excuse me but I'll be right back." I mumbled before running off back into the kitchen.

"Hey wait it staring!" Kendall yelled running after me. "Even more perfect." I opened the closet pulling out a large bucket, almost running into Kendall when I made my way to the sink. "You're not going to clean when we set a nice dat… ugh! What are you doing?" trying not to laugh I started to fill the bucket up with water.

"Trust me you'll see in a few seconds." With that I picked up the bucket and walked back over to the backyard. "Wait!" I yelled running back into the house, before running to my room and back. "Here record this I promise it will be worth it." I said, handing him over my very special video camera before I ran back outside.

Ok it's all set now to get over there without getting noticed. OK seems good, great a bush is right next to her. Ready, run! Careful that the water didn't spill I ran all the way to the bush. Perfect I made it without spilling a drop… ok I spilled a lot but no one noticed me.

"Why'd you pick this movie?" Harley asked annoyed looking over at James. "Well, we heard it was your favorite." James yawned, putting his arm around her. Harley scoffed, and placed took James arm off of her.

As I was just about to flip it over my eyes met Scar's. The hyper brunette taped the shoulders of Mandi pointing over towards me. That' it I'm busted, well maybe not. I have to move quick, before they get a chance to tell Harley.

In one quick move I flipped the bucket upside down and dumped the water all over Harley. The water splashed over her drenching her clothes, and a bit of it landed on James making him covered in water also. James let out a little squeal getting everyone's attention.

"Wait where's Connor?" Harley yelled in raged. That's it, I'm done for, and only other way I would have liked to die was by zombies at the 2012 apocalypse. "CONNOR ANN MAIRE REICH!" I'm too young to die! I ran as fast as I could from the now red faced Harley.

"Hey you asked for it!" I yelled, as I jumped over one the bushes. "When!" the sound of her screaming ended with a loud thud. I almost fell on my face because I stopped so fast, "Harley are you ok?" "Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry about waking you up that way." She mumbled starring at the ground.

Letting out a quick sigh, I sat next to her on the ground. "I guess I'm sorry for dumping water on you too." "No I deserved it." "No you didn't I should have been mire mature about it." "No it's my fault." "Wait please can we stop thins already and hug it out." I asked getting sick of our fight over whose fault it is. "Of course." Her wet clothes starting to make my clothes wet too.

"Hey what about me! You dumped water on me too!" James yelled, causing everyone to laugh. Kendall smirked pointing the camera towards James. "Smile pretty to the camera James."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! Writers block!<strong>

Outfits: (polyvore)

Connor: .com/movie_night/set?id=36360447  
>Mandi: .comhaute_hippie/set?id=36360639  
>Harley: .commovie_night/set?id=36359955  
>Scar: .commovie_night/set?id=36359772

* * *

><p><strong> But anyway check out this cool ways to survive a zombie attack! It was on a poster that I so want to be in my room!<strong>

**RULE #1: HOME IS WHERE THE HATCHET IS.  
><strong>_**Create a home base with plenty if weapons the sharper the better.**_

**RULE #2: WATCH EXPIRATION DATES.  
><strong>_**Stockpile food and water for long periods of time. Canned food is good. Junk food is better.**_

**RULE #3: KNOCK KNOCK.  
><strong>_**Who's there? A zombie! Be sure to create a strong entry and exit door. Barricade all doors and windows.**_

**RULE #4: YOUR MOM.  
><strong>_**Trust no one-not even your mom.  
>(Even if your friends think she's hot)<strong>_

**RULE #5: HAVE A BURNING DESIRE.  
><strong>_**Zombie hate fire. Learn to make fire with everyday objects.**_

**RULE #6: WEAR PROTECTION.  
><strong>_**Avoid all zombie body fluids. Yuck!**_

**RULE #7: WEAR SUNGLASSES.  
><strong>_**A nice pair of shades always looks cool and will protect your eyes.**_

**RULE #8: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE.  
><strong>_**Stay fit and fast. Most zombies run like the chubby kid in your third grade class.**_

**RULE #9: BATTER UP.  
><strong>_**Zombie down. Keep a large, blunt object nearby and ready to swing at all times. A bat, a crowbar or steady tree limb usually works nicely.**_

**RULE #10: NO BRAIN, NO PAIN.  
><strong>_**Decapitating a zombie is best but kind of gross. Key i to destroy the brain stem.**_

**RULE #11: BEWARE OF BUSH.  
><strong>_**Stay clear of bushes and shrubbery in general.**_

**RULE #12: STAGGER AND DROOL.  
><strong>_**Learn to stagger, lumber, and drool. Make zombies think you're one of them. Just pretend you're a gym teacher.**_

**RULE #13: CLICHÉ IS OKAY.  
><strong>_**Always check closets and under the beds before relaxing in front of the TV.**_

**RULE #14: BOOBIES ARE GOOD.  
><strong>_**Set up booby traps as warnings and Alerts: trip wires and rattling cans are a good idea.**_

**RULE #15: SLIPPRY KNOBS.  
><strong>_**Try putting Vaseline on doorknobs. Zombies get frustrated.**_

**RULE #16: NICE TO MEAT YOU.  
><strong>_**Always leave raw meat out in the open to distract zombies. Better they eat it then you.**_

**RULE #17: ALWAYS WASH YOUR HANDS.  
><strong>_**Hey, maybe your mom was right!**_

**RULE #18: OBJECTS IN MIRRORS.  
><strong>_**Check backseats before buckling in.**_

**RULE #19: DON'T GET MAULED.  
><strong>_**Avoid populated areas like shopping malls and movie theaters. To a zombie, those are an all-you-can-eat buffet.**_

**RULE #20: GO ALL THE WAY.  
><strong>_**A wounded zombie is not a dead zombie.**_


	8. Say What

"Connor get up, please." I heard Mandi call threw the door. But I just acted like the music zoned her out; it usually worked when we were 14. She just go home after about 20 minutes, but now that we share a house can't really want till she leaves to go home can I?

"Connor, I know you can here me! You'll only make yourself feel worse by listening to the crap! Harley yelled, threw the door. A shiver went down my spine when she called their music crap; I mean how could she? After all the time we spent with them!

"Please, just come on out!" Scar whined. Waiting till the song was over; I turned off my ipod and walked over to the door. This depression was awful; I hate them for bringing me into this horrible feeling. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I opened the door.

Harley put her arm around me as she said. "Oh, I feel honored that we finally get to be in your presence." I removed her arm from my shoulder and, gave her my best glare. "Come on you two we're going to be late." Mandi exclaimed, as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the stairs.

"Wait? Where are we going?" I asked, as Mandi started shoving me down the stairs."An audition!" she said grabbing the keys to her beetle. "An audition? For what?" I asked, grabbing my shoes before heading over to Mandi's car. "Stop with the questions!" Scar whined as she pulled me into the car.

"But why… never mind."I mumbled, I was just wondering why all of them where dragging me around I have two feet of my own. It's like am a child… ok maybe I am one… but still they shouldn't drag me around. "Come on Connor, stop blankly out! You've been doing that a lot lately." Scar whined.

"Sorry, just I have a lot on my mind." Shaking my head I looked at Scar. "And will you please tell me where we are going." "Hey didn't I say stop with the questions!" Scar hissed, as she hit my arm. Which I'm sure will be the cause of a bruise. "Well it doesn't matter since were already here!" Mandi exclaimed as she parked her yellow beetle in front of a huge white building.

All of them practically jumped out of the car and ran into the building. There were a bunch of people staring, so I just kept my distance from them and act like I didn't know them. But that plan failed as soon as Mandi yelled. "Connor, come on!" A few people started to look at me, but I just tried to hold my dignity and acted like I didn't know Mandi. Yet again she ruined my plans, since she ran over towards me and started to drag me after her.

By the time we reached a ugly dirty brown colored door, my arm was sore. And I think it might even be dislocated. "You're arms not dislocated, now come on were late." Harley mumbled, as she slapped my arm.

Grumbling I opened the door to see a bunch of girls sitting around. Why you ask, well I don't know myself. But I have a feeling my so called friends do. I followed my blonde friend as she made her way over an elderly women that looked like she was a receptionist.

Wait! Big Déjà vu here! "Ouch!" I mumbled as I rubbed my temples. For some reason that déjà vu brought a MAJOR headache along with it. But why do I have the strange feeling that were going to play the song we writing in the last week.

"This is a talent agency isn't it?" I asked the receptionist. Her green eyes narrowed and she looked as if she was trying to stare right through me. "What kind of an idiot are you? Of course this is a talent agency! You and you friends are auditioning for a part on a hit TV show." She stated as she pushed up her glasses. "I swear there getting dumber." She murmured, a little too loud. So I doubt she was trying to hide her opinion.

Shaking off what she said, I took a seat on a grey couch right next to Harley. "Here you better study this." Harley mumbled, handing me the scripted. I went read over the whole script then focused on the highlighted parts only.

I stooped reading the line I was going over when Mandi tapped me on the shoulder. "Come on Connor it's our turn." Mandi whispered. I slowly got up, noticing how my converse reflected onto the floor. "Connor!" Harley hissed, snapping me out of my day dream.

Man in about his 30s opened a door, which had a bunch of instruments in it. I was drooling seeing all the beautiful guitars that they had. I swear I have died and went to musical heaven. "Just sing a song for the judges, then when you're done were going test all of you over your acting abilities." The older man explained to us as he walked over to a desk next to an African American Ma who looked in his 20's, and a Latino woman who looked like she should be in high school.

"You can start anytime." The woman whispered. I slowly slide my figures over the freshly polished keyboard and waited till everyone was ready.

**(Connor** _Scar_Mandi Harley_**All**_)

Hey  
><strong>let me tell you no,<strong>  
><em>ooh (ooh)<em>  
><span>babe (yeah)<span>  
>hey<p>

**Try'na decide Try'na decide if****  
><strong>**I really wanna go out tonight****  
><strong>**I****  
><strong>**Never used to go out without you****  
><strong>**Not sure I remember how to****  
><strong>  
><em>Gonna be late Gonna be late but<em>_  
><em>_All my girls gonna' have to wait 'cause__  
><em>_I dont know if I like my outfit__  
><em>_I tried everything in my closet_

_**Nothin feels right when Im not with you**__**  
><strong>__**Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos**__**  
><strong>__**Takin them off 'cause I feel a fool**__**  
><strong>__**Try'na dress up when Im missin you**_

_**Imma step out of this lingerie**__**  
><strong>__**Curl up in a ball with something Hanes**__**  
><strong>__**In bed I lay**_

_**With nothing but your T-shirt on **_**(oohoo)  
><strong>_**With nothing but your T-shirt oon**_

Hey

Gotta be strong, gotta be strong but Im  
>Really hurtin now that you're gone I<br>thought maybe I'd do some shopping  
>But I couldnt get past the door and<p>

Now I dont know, now I dont know If Im  
><span>Ever really gonna let you go and I<span>  
><span>Couldnt even leave my apartment<span>  
><span>I'm stripped down, torn up about it<span>

**now**

_**Nothin feels right **_**(now)**_** when Im not with you**__**  
><strong>__**Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos**__**  
><strong>__**Takin them off **_**(hey)**_**'cause I feel a fool**__**  
><strong>_**(Try'na dress up)**_**  
><strong>__**Try'na dress up when Im missin' you **_**(Im missin' you)**_**  
><strong>_

_**Im'a step out of this lingerie**__**  
><strong>__**Curl up in a ball with something Hanes**_**(hooo)**_**  
><strong>__**In bed I **_**(lay)**_** lay**__**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>With nothing but your T-shirt on <strong>__(I'm all by myself with)__**  
><strong>__**With nothing but your T-shirt on **_**(ooh)**_**  
><strong>__**With nothing but your T-shirt on**__**  
><strong>_('cause I miss you, 'cause I miss you)_**  
><strong>__**With nothing but your T-shirt on**__**  
><strong>_(said I missed you ... baby)

**Try'na decide Try'na decide if****  
><strong>**I really wanna go out tonight****  
><strong>**I****  
><strong>**Couldnt even leave my apartment****  
><strong>**I'm stripped down, torn up about it**

**Cos**

_**Nothing feels right when Im not with you**__**  
><strong>__**Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos **_**(oohoo)**_**  
><strong>__**Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool**__**  
><strong>__**Try'na dress up when Im missin you **_**(when Im missin you)**

_**Imma step out of this lingerie**__**  
><strong>__**Curl up in a ball with something Hanes **_**(hooo)**_**  
><strong>__**In bed I lay **_**(lay)**

_**yea hey**__**  
><strong>_  
><em>Nothing feels right when Im not with you <em>**(hoooho)**_  
><em>_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos _**(yeah yeah)**_  
><em>_Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool__  
><em>_Try'na dress up when Im missin you _**(cos i miss u)**_  
><em>  
>Imma step out of this lingerie<br>Curl up in a ball with something Hanes (promise if u do)  
>In bed I lay <span>(im ma bed)<span>

_**With nothing but your T-shirt on**__**  
><strong>__**said i got nothing but ur T-shirt on **_(hey)_  
><em>(cos i wana b close to u)_**  
><strong>__**With nothing but your T-shirt on **_**(i remember when, u would like to see me with nothing but)**_**  
><strong>__**With nothing but your T-shirt oon**_

**hey**_**  
><strong>_  
>I let out a huge breathe after all the music died. But started to die a little when I heard nothing but silence. Slowly I raised my head from the key board to see the judges writing down something. "Nice job girls now for your acting portion of the audition.<p>

I wanted to being last, not wanting to show of my horrible acting skills. Watching all the other girls audition made me more nervous. Mandi was perfect as always., Harley was amazing, and Scar was just plan to good for words. I guess having them star in those short films really did help them out.

"Alright, Connor I believe it's your turn." The man nodded towards me. Slowly I made my way over to the center of the room never taking my eyes off of my sparkly red converse, and now wishing I dressed up a little more.

Taking a deep breath I started my acting from where it began, trying to put real emotions behind everything, saying them as I would if I was in that situation, and almost crying when the scene was over. I really did feel upset, but apparently I wasn't that convincing, since they wasn't a sound what so ever after I ended.

My cinnamon eyes scanned over all the judges and my friends faces to see a common emotion shock. I was that awful, they couldn't speak. I'm surprised none of them ran out crying it was that bad. This is why I was always behind the scenes I never had o deal with my acting being good enough. Swallowing the lump in my throat I opened my mouth to speak but one of them cut me off. "That was amazing"

Now it was my turn o be shocked, "Say what?" I exclaimed. "Connor, that was truly beautiful. That's it call the producers we have found our talent." The woman exclaimed as she picked up her phone. "Congratulations girls you got yourselves a part on Big Time Rush!" The 30 year old exclaimed as he started to shake all of our hands.

"Wait wait wait!" I yelled causing everyone to stop what they were doing. "We were auditioning for a role in Big Time Rush?" I exclaimed. "Um, yeah you didn't know?" The Latino asked me. I shook my head and looked over at my friends. "You…" I mumbled before I attacked them.

"Hey Connor stop it with the hugs already." Harley whined as she tried to get put of my hug. "How come you didn't tell me?" I asked as I released them. "How come you didn't tell you could act?" Harley replied with a hit on the shoulder. Why is everyone abusing me today!

* * *

><p>OK Hoped you liked It! Oh and here's the link to the outfits. Yes I said link as in one since it's a lot easier for both us right? Well I hope so!<p>

Don't own song T-Shit on. Wish I did but nope.

(polyvore)  
>say_whatset?id=36872894


	9. LA Here We Come

"Hurry up!" My voice echoing through the house. Harley was taking forever! I mean come on how long does it take to pack a few suitcases. "Calm down Connor" Mandi said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Were going to have a long drive and be best if we don't want to kill each other."

"But I'm just really excited." I mumbled unable to stand still. I mean how could I? I was going to LA! Who wouldn't be? "It's ok just try to stay calm." Mandi mumbled. "I ready!" Harley shouted as she came down the stairs. "Finally" I sighed, letting out a huge breathe.

Not trusting her, I ran packing her things into the truck trying to make things move a little faster. She kept muttering that I was such a freak. But come on! I'm a 214 year old girl, whose going to L.A. and will get to hang out with her biggest celebrity crush every! Since was so excited they didn't trust me to dive. But heck who could blame them I probably never lift my foot from the accelerate.

When the other girls finally got in the car we were off. And there were no worries since Harley wasn't driving at all. And I was happy since I got shot gun! But as I looked out the window watching the countless cars go by I started to think about Kendall again.

The whole uneasy feeling I get all the time came back, what's wrong with me? It's just that I'm nervous since his a star... Yeah that's it. Besides who wouldn't be nervous of a handsome blonde who has the most amazing green eyes. Plus thanks to the beach I got to see his six pack! Awesome!

"Connor!" Scar shouted, causing me to hit my head on the window. "What?" I asked, while rubbing the bump on my head. "Come on were going getting lunch." I finally turned to look at our surroundings we were at a restaurant, and Scar was outside of the car waiting for me.

"You coming or not?" Scar asked a little impatient. I nodded my head, yanking off my seatbelt and almost fall on my face when I opened the door. I could hear Scar giggle, as I untangle my foot from the stupid seatbelt.

"Nice to see your back to normal." Scar said after I had closed the car door. Confusion was all over my face, I had no idea what she was talking about. "The whole ride you had this lovely dovey look on your face, I think you were even blushing." She explained.

My face was burning red when I realized what she just said. I was thinking about Kendall the whole ride and obviously it showed. Man how embarrassing? "You're doing it right now!" She exclaimed. "W. what?' I stuttered out. "That face your making it right now!"My face became even redder with possible. "Come on I'm starving" I mumbled as I ran into the building trying to calm myself down.

The day went buy pretty normal. Nothing interesting a little conversation here an there More daydream, but nothing special well that was true until….

_Ooh__  
><em>_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?__  
><em>_Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah_

Scar started to freak out and demanded that we blasted the speakers. I was a little scared that my ears would never be the same. That and Scar was singing it…. Wait no belting it out waaaay off key I might add.

_Did I awake you out of your dream?__  
><em>_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep__  
><em>_You calm me down__  
><em>By now Mandi had joined in, and Harley not soon after. I tried my best to cover my ears but it didn't work, their awful singing. I was staring to have a MAJOR headache.

There's_ something about the sound of your voice__  
><em>_I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)__  
><em>_Soon we'll be together__  
><em>_We'll pick up right where we left off_

I finally decided to give up. I mean come on they are my best friends and it did seem like fun. We continued singing big Time Rush songs until we were finally to L.A. Which made me happy since my throat had gotten so sore, I could barley talk anymore.

But it didn't matter, was speechless. L.A. was so beautiful. Come on this has to be a dream, I kept repeating to myself. I mean I accepted the fact that I'm 20… ok no fully, but being L.A. Come on this can't be real.

"Connor come on were here." Mandi mumbled. I sighed and got my suitcase from the trunk and walked into the hotel to check in.

* * *

><p>Outfits<br>(polyvore)

cgi/set?id=37572007

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short I know! But I can't write that much since I'm loaded with homework. And that I'm now treasure of my favorite clu8b ever! Which I'm happy about but it takes time out of my schedule. Plus I can never forget marching band since! Don't worry everything will be settled by November and all of you can then help me celebrate my birthday!<p>

Don't own song. Wish I did but nope.

Also I really didn't have a good idea for this chapter; I bit of writers block sorry! Next will be better and longer I promise, But it might take longer sorry!


	10. Auditions

I got up early the next morning. Well technically I didn't even go to sleep I was too excited. This reminded me when my high school pep assembly on channel 4 news and I ad to be there at 5:30 in the morning. I survived the whole day thanks to two 5 hour energies, coffee, and mountain dew. I still feel bad for my teachers they had to deal with me like that, I couldn't stay in my seat I was so hyper.

But I was ten times more hyper now and I haven't had anything. No red bull, no 5 hour energy, no coffee, no mountain dew, not even water. I ran into the bathroom taking a quick shower. After I was done I changed into one of my favorite shirts a dark green shirt, with blue jean shorts. After adding a cool mustache necklace and of course converse, I step into the penthouse suite's living room.

Yes I said penthouse suite, the network gave us this room till we got on our feet. Taking a deep breathe I let out the scram I've been holding in, doing a little fist pump. "Whoa whoa where's the fire?" Harley mumbled, as she walked into the living room her hair a mess as if she just woke up. "Sorry did I wake you?" I whispered looking at the floor a little ashamed, but the smile was still firmly plated on my face.

"No, no another girl was running around this suite, not able to stand still for a moment." Harley hissed. I thought she was talking about me until I saw flash of black hair run by me." "Hey girls guess what they have star bucks in the lobby and it never closes ever never." The brunette shouted, I could feel my cinnamon brown eyes widen as I looked at the brunette.

"Let me guess the network said they pay for it." Harley mumbled. Scar nodded like 50 times really fast, I could barley make out any of her facial features she was nodding so fast. Wow, I thought I was hyper. I felt a huge pounding in my head, it felt like I was being punched in the temple repetitively. Maybe I should have gotten more sleep.

I made my way over to the couch and lied down; shutting my eyes so no light came in. I ignored the questions I was getting from Harley and Scar. Well I couldn't focus on what they were saying it was so painful. I let the darkness take over me sighing as the pain started to go away.

_"Scar what the heck are you doing?" I screamed, watching as the brunette ran all over the room. "I LOVE STARBUCKS!" She shouted. She jumped up grabbing the chandelier, and began swinging from it. "Scar let go of that!" I yelled, though secretly I wanted to swing on it too._

_"Ok whatever you say." She said before letting go. I wanted to cream she was falling and fast. But I didn't notice she was falling at an angle and was heading right at me. Next thing I know, I'm laying on the floor with a killer headache. I couldn't move since there was something right on top of me. (*1)_

I opened my eyes to see that I'm right back in the hotel room. And Mandi was next to Harley trying to calm Scar down. I noticed that my sudden headache was gone and I was feeling a lot better. Well I actually really tired, but what do expect I was up the whole night.

"Oh nice to see your finally able to help us." Harley mumbled as she held Scar back from running out the door. "Sorry just seeing her like this brings back painful memories." I mumbled. At least I think that's what it was, but how come it was so different from the other memories. I shrugged it off, best not to think about, plus who can I talk to about this. Everyone would think I was crazy, though who says I'm not.

I slowly walked over to my friends and grabbed Scar from Harley. "Connor what they he..." "Remember the last time she had coffee." I mumbled before I pulled Scar over to the kitchen. I handed her a bottle of water, demanding her to drink it while I heated up some tea. When it was done I added some honey and made her drink that too.

By the time she finished her tea she was calm again. "Feeling better?" I asked. As I took a sip of some of the tea I made. "Not really I feel like I have a hangover." Scar mumbled as she rubbed her temples. "Well maybe next time you shouldn't drink 500 cups of coffee." I sighed before taking another sip.

"Well they had some many different flavors, and I want to try them all." Scar whined. I almost spit out my tea. I swallowed it before I let out a quick laugh. "Ok, why not try a new one each day." I mumbled. "No that would take to long." I sighed, and began coughing fit when I saw the time.

"Scar you might want to change." I coughed out. "Why, what wrong with the way I am?" She asked with a pout on her face. "Well I don't think you would want your boyfriend to she you at his work in your Pj's" I replied grabbing her arms. I saw her eyes widen, and before I knew it she was gone to go change.

I walked back into the living room to see that both Mandi and Harley had already changed. "So you calm the crazy down?" Harley basked fixing her Nickleback t-shirt. Before I could answer Scar hopped into the living room. "I would just love to see you after you drank 500 cups of coffee." Harley opened her mouth to reply, but I quickly covered it with my hand.

"No time for one of your smart butt replies we have to go." I said, before she licked my hand, it was disgusting I might add. I wiped my hand off on her shirt and grabbed the keys before she could say anything. I ran out the door, regaining my excitement from earlier, I ran down the stairs knowing I couldn't stand the ride in the elevator.

By the time I was down stairs we only had 15 minutes to get to the studio. I was about to take off to the studio, but remembered about those losers I call my friends. I waited for them for 5 minutes until finally the elevator door opened to revival them. "Come on 10 minutes till were late." I groaned, knowing that we were doomed.

Finally after a 3 minute augment with Harley about why she couldn't drive we were off. I drove there, but was constantly looking at the clock, going full speed to the studio when I saw it was the time we promised to be there. But even with all my efforts we made it 20 minutes late. And it's not the best thing to show up to an audition late.

Yes, I said audition; we had one more to pass. And this audition was in front of the whole cast of Big Time Rush. Yes everyone and we were going to have to recite a few scenes for them then sing something.

Opening the door to the room, I could feel my heart beat pick up. It wasn't because of the 30 other girls that were there, were staring at us, or that I was audition for a part on TV. Well maybe a little, But I think the main reason it was beating so fast as because as soon as I opened the door I saw that boy I haven't been able to get out of my head.

Ok, it was just a poster, but seeing it made me realize that I would see him again. Be in the same room with him, even say lines with him. I couldn't move my legs, they felt like gelatin and I didn't dare let go of the door out of far that I would fall. "Connor move it." Harley hissed, as she pushed me into the room.

Even though I wanted to kill her, for causing me to lose my balance and almost end up kissing the carpet. I secretly thanked her, since it caused me to return back to my normal state. Well if you could call it normal. Walking over to the secretary I felt all eyes on us, the girls there looked pissed.

I wanted to die, they were glaring at me. But then again who was I? I never took any acting classes, or even acted, I only watched. Weather it was because I was filming or was just watching TV. I was about to run away, but as I was about to turn I made it to the secretaries desk.

"Hi... um..." I spat out. I was so nervous; I just continued looking at my dark green converse. "Name please." The women croaked out, she sounded exhausted "Um... Connor Reich." I mumbled. "Your late.' she hissed which cause me to flinch."I know, I'm really sorry but there was a lot of traffic..." "Not good enough." She hissed as she slammed her hand on the desk. "These girls were here on time, early in fact." "But..." I spat out. "But nothing!" My shoulders fell in defeat; I was never going to be able to see him again.

I repeated that over and over again until I felt a sudden anger rise in me. Who was she to saw it wasn't good enough, I drove hours to get here. Being late only a few minutes wasn't that bad. I stormed back over to the women, slamming my hand down on her desk. I started in her eyes, and she stared right back as if she was daring me to speak.

"Listen, I know I was late. But give me a break I drove hours to get here. I'm sorry that you have to sit behind this desk and just call out people's names, but please give me a chance. I bet they told me to be here earlier just incase they were running a head, or someone didn't show. I bet if I was here on time, I would still be in my seat waiting to be called. So please I beg of you, forget what time I came here and just let me audition. I promise I won't let you down." I said calmly, never letting my eyes drop from hers.

"Your number 75." She said with a smile, as she handed me a four scripts and a number. I let out the breathe I was holding in. "Thank you so much." I said letting her know how much I meant it. "Just don't let me regret it." She said back. I couldn't hold it in anymore; I let out a squeal and hugged her. "Let go child, I'm a secretary not a teddy bear." She said it annoyed, but I could tell she didn't really mean it. "Thank you." I said again, before I walked back to my friends and handed them their scripts.

"What was that about?" Mandi asked as she took her script. "Oh, just never knew how nice people in L.A. can be." I replied back before I sat down and began to go over my script. Giving me a look, Mandi sat down next to me without another question. I knew we were going to have to talk about this later, but right now it was time to focus on this script.

"75." a voice called breaking me out of my day dream. I looked over at my friends, and we made are way over to the man that was standing the door, that had called my number. "Hi, I'm number 75." I replied. He raised an eyebrow but showed us to the room.

"Keep, quite until I give you the ok." He said before he headed into a closed door, that had auditions written on it. My heart beat sky rocketed, as the door closed. Kendall was on the other side of that door. He was so close, and I couldn't calm myself down. The door opened again, and the man came out. "You may enter."

Gulping, and using all my confidence I walked into the room. I walked over to the table were the produces were sitting and I handed them my number and told them my name. Then my eyes landed on the other table, well on someone who sat at the other table. The guy I have been thinking about none stop. He wasn't looking at me, in fact he was glaring at the table. He didn't seem o happy, but then again he already had to say the same lines 74 times before now.

"Ok, Ms. Reich. This is suppose to be when the boys first see you, and their boys so there girl crazy. So just say the lines, and interpret them anyway you would like. I nodded my head and waited for Kendall to start since it was suppose to be a scene between the two of us.

"HI I'm Kendall I would like to welcome you to the palm woods." Kendall said light heartedly. You could tell he was bored and wasn't putting all his heart into it. "Thanks, Bye." I said annoyed. Shock appeared on his face, ass his head shot up. He had a huge smile that spread to hi green eyes.

But I was acting the scene and couldn't let that faze me. It took a few seconds to remember where we were but now the less he started his lines again. After many scene of acting it was time for the real audition. Yeah, everyone in the building I'm sure could act, but how many of them could sing and act. Finally we were set up and ready to blow there minds.

(A.N: **Connor**, Mandi, _Scar,_ Harley, _**all**_)

Nothing I say comes out right,  
><span>I cant love without a fight,<span>  
><span>No one ever knows my name,<span>  
><span>When I pray for sun, it rains.<span>  
>I'm so sick of wasting time,<br>But nothings moving in my mind,  
>Inspiration cant be found,<br>I get up and fall but,

_**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
>Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,<strong>__**  
>Reaching for heaven.<br>I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
>Ill live my life, I'm Alive!<br>**_  
><strong>Every lover breaks my heart,<br>And I know it from the start,  
>Still I end up in a mess,<br>Every time I second guess.  
><strong>_All my friends just run away,  
>When I'm having a bad day,<br>I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.  
><em>  
><em><strong>I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah<br>Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,**__**  
>Reaching for heaven.<br>I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
>Ill live my life, I'm Alive!<br>**_  
><span>When I'm bored to death at home,<span>  
><span>When he wont pick up the phone,<span>  
><em>When I'm stuck in second place,<br>Those regrets I cant erase.  
><em>**Only I can change the end,  
>Of the movie in my head,<br>**There's no time for misery,  
>I wont feel sorry for me.<p>

_**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
>Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,<strong>__**  
>Reaching for heaven.<br>I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,  
>Ill live my life, ohhhh!<strong>_

_**I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah**_  
><em><strong>Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reaching for heaven.<br>**__**I will fight,and Ill sleep when I die,**__**Ill live my hard life,  
><strong>__**Ill live my life,  
><strong>__**I'm Alive!**_

I took a huge breathe after the song ended. I was expecting them to be speechless again like the first time but there was nothing? "Thank." One of them finally said. "We'll call you with the results." They finished.

'We failed' was all I could think. I mean they said nothing, nothing at all. I began to fall into depression again. The other people probably just set us here so they could laugh at us. Yeah that's it, and worst of all Kendall got to see how bad I was. I placed down the guitar and slowly exited the room.

Not soon after I closed the door it opened again to revile the familiar blonde and green eyes celebrity. "Hey Connor wait up." I stooped in my tracks and turned to face him. "Why didn't you tell me you were in L.A. let alone auditioning?" He asked, putting one of his hands on my shoulder, causing my whole body to shiver.

"I wanted to surprise you. But apparently I surprised you with my horrible acting skills." I mumbled looking anywhere but his eyes. "Connor, what re you talking about? You were amazing!" Kendall exclaimed.

I looked up searching his eyes for any hinting of joking but he looked sincere. "Really?' I asked though I already knew the answer. "Yes." He whispered. I was getting lost in those amazing green eyes, and I could swear we were getting closer.

* * *

><p>Well sorry for not updating sooner, but here it is. What do you think? And yes I have a cliffhanger sorry just needed it. I just hope that this chapter is long enough for you, and it makes up for me not posting in like forever.<p>

Don't own song. Wish I did but nope.

_(*1) It's a flashback/Memory that 'happened' when Connor was about 17. But I didn't feel like writing flash back_

Outfits: (polyvore)

Pj's:  pj_party/set?id=38350808

Casual clothing:  cgi/set?id=38350835


	11. Tour and A Night Out

Kendall was so close I could feel his warm breathe on my cheek. It sent thousands of shivers down my spine. My body was filled with warmth as his arm wrapped around my waist. I could feel my legs starting to go numb, and I'm sure if it wasn't for him holding my up I'd be flat on the ground.

This is it! Kendall is about to kiss me! My biggest crush ever is about to kiss me! A 14 year old girl, is about to be kissed by Kendall out of his own free will. Because he wants to not out of pity, anger, no but because he wants to. But why does this seem so familiar. Is it about Brain, no no it can't be because of that it's something else but what?

"Connor are you ok?" A voice filled with sorrow asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" escaped from my lips then it started to sink in. I too, busy thinking about why this was so familiar that.. oh no. "Oh yeah I'm fine." I spat out a little uneasy. I mentally slapped myself, and if Kendall wasn't there I would have.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice filled more with worry now. I nodded looking anywhere but at him. I couldn't dare look at him. But it was no such luck since he lift up my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes. His eyes were filled with such sorrow, worry, and caring. But there was also so much pain, which made me flinch because I knew I caused it.

But there was something else, it was overwhelming. It was more powerful than any of the others and it caused my stomachs to do flips. "I think you should, go back." I whispered, I barley heard myself, but apparently he did since a brief flash f pain filled his beautiful green eyes, "I mean, you still have a lot of auditions to do." I said trying to put a point behind it; I didn't want him to think I hated him. But no such luck, there was still a lot of pain in his eyes. His arm fell from my waist, taking all the warmth with it. And then he was gone.

I let out a huge breathe as the door closed behind him. But that relief was short lived, as I started to drown in a ocean of my regrets. I can't believe I did this to him. He must think I hate him. as salty tears started to fall from my eyes. I almost had him, I swear that he was going to kiss me but I messed it all up. Why?

I picked myself off the ground, and walked outside. I wiped away all my tears hoping that my friends wouldn't notice that I cried. I mean I barley cried. Well that was before I met him. I cried more in the month since I met him, then I did in my entire life. But at least my friends were so use to my tear stained face, so they didn't notice.

"You ready to go?" I asked, my voice cracking a little at the end. Yeah you ok?" Mandi asked her voice filled with care. "Yeah, just the auditions really got to me." I whispered afraid that my voice would crack again. She nodded her head, which lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. "Can you drive? I don't think I could handle it." I asked, she again nodded. And for once since i turned 20, Harley didn't ask if she could drive.

As soon as I sat down, Kendall started to fill my mind. Since the first time I saw him on the T.V. to our almost kiss a few minutes ago. Does he like me? My heart started to beat rapidly as soon as the thought passed through my mind. I could feel my face start to redden and I took me at least 5 minutes till I could control myself again. What is he doing to me? What is this feeling? Why does this seem so familiar?

Wait... It's vague but I think I have it. I'm my 14 year old self again, and I'm at a computer. What am I doing? My head was pounding I was thinking to hard. Wait why does it hurt so much, could it be because that's the real me. The 14 year old me, that was 14 only a month ago. My head really hurts; it feels like someone has being using it as a drum for the past hour.

"Connor we're back at the hotel." Scar called me out of my deep thoughts. "Oh thanks." I mumbled, I've been getting lost in thought a lot more lately i wonder why. But I pushed that aside and decided since it was probably my last day in L.A. it was time to have fun. So as soon as I got back to the room I brought the idea up to the girls.

"Ok, so earlier was a little downer." I said getting their attention. "Thanks for stating the obvious Connor." Harley mumbled as she jumped onto the couch. "Well come on stop moping and let's go out. Were in L.A. after all." I announced excited. "NO" Harley said grumpily. "What if I let you pick my outfit." I said, wincing knowing I was going to be wearing a skirt, or worse a dress.

"Ok" Harley said, but before Scar or Mandi could say anything an annoying ringing sound filled the room. I looked around until I noticed it was coming from my back pocket. I pulled out my xenon, and my heart almost leaped out of my chest when I saw the name. With my shaky finger I pressed the answer button. "Hello?" I mumbled. "Hey, Connor." Kendall's voice replied from the other side of the line. I couldn't help but think about earlier and wonder if he was upset about it.

"Um hello?" Kendall said breaking m out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry, just was about to go out and enjoy L.A." I replied, really fast I wasn't sure if he picked it up. "Well, that's why I called. Want me and the boys to give you a tour?" He asked, I could have sworn there was a little bit of begging in his voice. But that's probably my imagination; he must hate me for earlier. "That sounds like a great idea." I said a little too excited. "I mean, we'd probably get lost in this huge city. It be nice to have tour guides."

"Sounds like a plan pick you up in 30." he replied. "Wait you know where we're staying?" I more stated then asked. "Yeah, penthouse suite at the Beverly Hills hotel." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ok, see you in half an hour." I replied before ending the call.

"What was that?" Scar asked, as she pulled out one of her favorite hats. "Oh Kendall called." I mumbled. "And he said that he and the boys would give us a tour L.A. and pick us up in 30 minutes." I replied. "What? I can't spend a day with Carlos looking like this." Scar said before she ran back into 'her' room to change into something more suitable. I started to follow Scar's example and change but Harley stopped me at the door.

"Oh, no remember you said I get to pick your outfit." Harley said. "But come on, James will be there you would go just for James." I replied, winking at her. Harley gagged, but knew that it was fake. "Yeah right that's the main reason I don't want to go. I' m only going to give you and Kendall support." Harley said patting my shoulder. "But Kendall and I..." I didn't get to finish my sentence since she slammed the door to my room to pick an outfit.

Well at least now I don't have to worry about the right thing to wear. I thought as I lied down on the couch. I couldn't help but think about what I was about to say before Harley slammed the door in my face 'and I don't need any support since we aren't anything.' But aren't we? I mean friends don't just almost kiss in the middle of the hallway. I shook the thought from my head, and walked towards my bedroom wondering if Harley picked out anything yet.

"Here" Harley said shoving a bunch of clothes in my face, I just shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom to change. After I was finished I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like I was about to jump on a back of a motorcycle. But it honestly wasn't that bad, and it gave me that bad girl impression.

I walked out of the bathroom seeing we still had, 15 minutes before the boys would get here. I sat down on the couch, to get use to crossing my legs. I sighed; this was going to be a long afternoon. I still wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. "Hey ConCon." Mandi said, walking into the room. I mentally thanked her for wearing a dress since now I wouldn't look too dressed up.

"hey Mandi you ready?" I asked though I was sure she was. "yep, but the real question is are you ready?" I'm sure I had a stupid look on my face, what did she mean by that. As if she read my mind she started to answer the question. "Oh come on Connor it's obvious you like Kendall." OK, that only more confusing I have to admit. "Were basically going on a quadruple date." She said shaking me like I was an idiot.

"Mandi, there giving us a tour as friends." I laughed, but I made sure I emphasized the word friends. "Believe what you like Connor, but remember the beach we all broke off into groups of two. It will happen again and you will be with Kendall." She said, before she left to answer the knock on the door. I started to ponder on what she was saying.

Sure I liked Kendall, I mean who couldn't, but more then a friend. No, it's just the fact that his a celebrity. That's why my heart always skips a beat, I feel electricity whenever we touch, seeing him sends shivers down my spine, and I blush. His famous and I'm scared I'll make a fool of myself. I don't like him like that, do I? I me I don't act that way around Carlos or Logan, Or even James whose suppose to be the handsome one. Which makes no sense to me?

I mean there all handsome, and I would say Kendall's the most. He stands out more than the others with his blonde hair, and his cute eyebrows. And who could forget those beautiful green eyes. They were so hypnotizing, I could get lost in them for hours. And let's not even mention his abs. All together his one of the hottest guys on the planet.

Ok it's official, I like Kendall Schmidt. "Connor." Speaking of the devil, or should I say celebrity. "Hey" I greeted him, getting up from the couch. I blushed seeing how well his shirt showed off his muscles. "Good to see you again." He said, his smile reaching to his amazing green eyes. "Same here." I muttered, losing myself in those familiar green eyes. It almost seemed like a routine. Yep I defiantly liked him.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked, looking around the room. Getting a nod, or a small yes from everyone in the room we headed out. We walked down the hall to the elevator with a casual conversation. Though I almost twisted my ankle several times thanks to the high heel boots Harley made me wear. Though it seemed luck was on my side today, i even learned more about Kendall.

"So where are we going by the way?" I asked as we walked into the elevator. "Well, a few places. You know the must sees in L.A." Kendall explained. "So you're going to keep it a secret till we get there." I asked. He didn't say anything, but a smirk formed on his lips. I shook my head but then I realized something. "Hey what's the plan for splitting up cars?"

"Oh Carlos, James, Scar, and Harley in one car. Logan, Mandi, you, and me in the other." He said. I nodded my head but blushed when I realized what Mandi had said before was true, well partly. I followed Kendall to the car, and stopped when I got to the door. Logan and Mandi we in the back seat which only left shotgun. Normally I would be happy about having shotgun, but right now it only made me extremely nervous.

But it soon faded away when Kendall turned on the radio, and it so happened to be there own song paralyzed. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh some big shot you are. Trying to rub it in my face your famous I didn't think you were that kind of person." "Hey, it just happened to be on. It's not my fault the radio station had good taste in music." He said in defense. I just shook my head ad continued to laugh.

But it soon died when 'crush' came on. I couldn't stop blushing since I was hearing someone sing about there crush when I'm sitting right next to mine. "Man Kendall do you make a playlist of love songs or something?" I asked trying to break the silence. "No, if I did it be better coordinated, and i wouldn't' be playing it right now." I raised an eyebrow and started to look at him. "So then you do have a playlist of love songs?" "Yes... No... Ugh!" He muttered, before he focused on the road.

I sighed, and looked out the window hoping we get there soon. Luck really was on my side, since we stopped 5 minutes later. Hey maybe i should enter the lottery or something. I could win, but then i'd lose the ticket. I let out a little chuckle, before I looked aver at Kendall. "So where are we?" He raised an eyebrow, before he got out. "Kendall!" I shouted, as I opened my door, but my jaw dropped when it sunk in were we where.

"If you keep your mouth open it will attract flies." The green eye boy said. As soon as he said it, I chomped my mouth closed. "So what do you think?" He asked, putting his arm over my shoulder. "Can't believe I'm here." I replied. "So are you going to give me a tour?" I asked. "Only of the important people." He replied, before we got a map, and started to look for our favorite stars. (A/N: Incase you don't understand it right now, their going on the Hollywood walk of fame. And the map they have is the map of the stars.)

"Ok where to first?" Logan asked. As all of us looked at our maps. "Johnny Depp." I announced. "Of course." Harley mumbled, shaking her head. "What do you mean by that?" I asked glaring at her. "Oh come on, you've been in love with Johnny Depp since forever!" Scar said, Harley nodding in agreement. "Yeah you even did a report on him once." "Come on, Johnny Depp is awesome, and I even learned some much about him because of that report. Like he started of want to be a musical artist. And his still extremely hot, even though he tries to make himself ugly." I reported back. (A/N: Yes, I actually had to do a report on someone famous and I picked Johnny Depp. So all the facts Connor stated are true, so says me!)

"Come on Connor, you and Katie would always fight over who got to be Mrs. Johnny Depp. You do know his already to a French model right?" Mandi said joining in with them. "You too Mandi. Why'd you go to the dark side?" I mumbled. "Easy we have cookies." Scar exclaimed. "I want cookies." I shouted. "Too bad, you can't have any." A smirk forming on Harley's face.

We heard a cough, which brought us back to reality. "So I'm guessing we going to see Johnny Depp's Star." Kendall grumbled through clenched teeth. Since when did he get so mad? I shrugged it off, and then looked at the map to see we were actually really close to his star. "Come on!" I said pulling Kendal with me as I ran, which i might add is not easy in high heels and a dress, to Johnny's star. (A/N: Hehe I called him Johnny.)

"Hold on a second." I heard Mandi yell from behind. "No way slow poke." I yelled back. But I stopped, by my lead weight. "What is it?" I hissed, as a sent him an evil glare. "Well I didn't think you would want to pass up his star." Kendall said, giving me the most innocent look. I raised an eyebrow, out of confusion. He just signaled me to look down.

I gasped taking a step back. I had just stood on Johnny Depp's star. That's it I can die happy now, my life is complete. Then realization sunk in about how I was acting the past couple of minutes. "Um, sorry about that." I mumbled, looking show to hide my embarrassment. "it's ok, at least your not freaking out about Justine Bieber." As soon as he said that the awkwardness disappeared, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, I have better taste then that 12 year old." I said in between my laughs.

"Man, you run fast." Harley mumbled, as she took deep breathes. "It's Johnny Depp." I said letting out a fake fan girl squeal. We started laughing again. After it was quite I got an idea. I took out my camera and demanded we took a picture. "Honestly do you always have a camera on you?" Harley asked as she posed with the rock on hand sign. "Do you really want to know?" I stated as I took the picture.

After we all had turns taking a picture with Johnny, yes even the boys we forced them, and a group shot thanks to a nice bystander, we went to look at other stars. We went to go see Tom Cruise, Brad Pitt, Mickey Mouse, Clint Eastwood, Mel Gibson, Tinkerbell, The Simpsons, Louis Armstrong, The Beetles, The Beach Boys, and some many others that I forget but I got a picture of them all.

"Man that was fun." I said getting into the backseat of the car. "That's not the end of it." Kendall said as he sat next to me, Logan was driving. "There's more?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded his head, a smirk forming on his face. This was defiantly going to be a long day. "Let me guess, it's going to be a surprise." Kendall just answers my question by smirking. Man I wish I could just kiss that smirk off his face. Wait... where the heck did that come from? I mean smack right, smack that smirk f his face. Yep that sounds right, but why does it not feel right.

I shook the thought out of my head, and looked over at the blonde and green eyed guy next to me. "Ok since we have a while to get to the next surprise, let's play a game." He nodded in agreement "Ok what about just a simple question and answer game." "Sounds fun you first." I said. "Ok, simple what's your favorite color?" "Green." Wait what, no my favorite colors not green it's blue. Ok I like the colors of his eyes better then any other shade ever, so I guess green is my new favorite color.

"Same here." Kendall said breaking me out of my thoughts. "Ok, favorite animal?" "Python or Boa Constrictor" I shiver went down my spine when he said that. "You.. You like snakes?" I whimpered. "Yeah you ok?" He asked his voice full of concern. "I'm terrified of snakes." I mumbled. Kendall sighed, and pulled me onto a warm embrace. I couldn't help but melt into it. It was only because I was thinking about snakes that's it. "It's ok I don't own one." He said which surprisingly calmed me down. "At the moment." I tensed and, bit my lip to keep myself from screaming.

I felt a cold chill take over me. Turning my head to see where it came from my eyes landed on a certain blonde hippie who was holding the open car door smile lie a mad man. "I just wanted to let you know we were here, but it seems that you two seem pretty comfortable." I jumped out of Kendall's embrace, opening and closing my mouth repetitively trying to say something, but failing. "Just admit you liked it." Mandi said.

That was it! I jumped out of the car to chase her. But I didn't take more than two steps, before I stopped. "Wow..." I whispered softly, as I took in the sight of multiple different sets and studios. "Come were going to miss the bus." Kendall said, before he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bus. Once we were safely on the bus we still hand 5 minutes to spare.

So I took out my video camera, well the best i could with one hand. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Kendall was still holding my hand i think his just zoned out. But hey I'm not complaining. Let him zone out, only gives me more time to hold his hand. I set up my camera just as the guide hoped on the bus. "Welcome to Hollywood Universal Studios." He announced in a forced cheerful voice. And with that we began our tour.

When the tour was done we had free time just to explore the sets. I demanded we took countless photos much to Harley's annoyance. "You're just a sourpuss." I said in a little kid's voice and pouted. "Well when you have to spend a whole day with a stalker, who spends a majority of his time looking in his mirror, talk to me about being a sourpuss." She grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey at least you have a hot stalker." James said as he put his arm around Harley, which she quickly stepped out of it.

"Don't worry we have one more stop, then you can get away from him." Logan announced. I had gotten my old feeling of depression back, I felt lonely all over again. Like a piece of me was gone. Why did it have to end it was only... I checked my phone real quick for the time and my eyes widened when I saw it. It was 7:30. We left the suite at noon and I was already 7:30. Man time really does fly.

"Good." Harley grumbled as she stomped away towards he car. I sighed and reluctantly walked towards the car. Wishing that today didn't have to end right now. I got into the car, but felt electricity shot threw me again when Kendall's hand accidentally brushed against mine. The depression faded in seconds only because his hand touched mine. "So can I get a hint about the last place?" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes. "Dinner." He answered with one word.

I started at him, my mouth wide open in disbelief. I don't know if it's because he answered the question or how he answered it that shocked me. Either way I shacked it off and looked out the window, hoping that time would just stop right now. "Favorite superhero?" My head whipped around, as I looked back at Kendall. "What?"

"What's your favorite superhero?" He asked again. Then it sunk in, it was the game we were playing earlier. "Spiderman hands down." I said as if was the most obvious thin in the world. "I do love spidey, but I also like the Green Lantern" Kendall said shrugging his shoulders. "I'll give you that, at least you didn't say Batman, and all he has is a utility belt." I murmured the last part. "Yeah, why doesn't he just spend all his money to get real super powers?" "I know right." I giggled.

Logan stopped the car all too soon for my liking, but I still got out. "Ok, the restaurant right across this road." Logan said. "Um, why can't you just give your car to a vale?" I asked. "You have no idea the crazy things fans will do." Kendall replied. I just shrugged and followed after us. But suddenly my luck seemed to change. "Oh my gosh it's Big Time Rush!" Some girl shouted and before I knew it, Kendall was running along dragging me behind him.

Then the heels decided that they hated me, since I feel and ended up twisting my ankle. "Go on I'll caught up." I yelled, looking at everyone's fearful. They all looked at Kendall wondering what he thought. He gave a quick nod, and then they all ran off. Well let me rephrase that everyone but Kendall ran off. He put my arm over his shoulder. And put his arm around my waist to give me some support.

"What are you doing your going to be attacked?" I yelled at him. "Not if we hid in that book store." He replied. As fast as we could we headed into the book store, ducking behind the farthest back section which just happened to be fiction. "Man these fans are crazy." Kendall mumbled. I only really herd the word fan since I was reading the sign that said fiction. Wait what fan fiction, fanfiction. Why does that sound so familiar? What does a computer and fanfiction mean?

"Hey you ok?" Kendall asked. "Yeah though my ankles killing me." I replied, as I rubbed my twisted ankle. "Well we'll be here a while. I asked Logan to text me when we were clear." Kendall said looking over at me to see if I understood. I just simply nodded. "Ok, Favorite sport?" "No" "what?" Kendall asked a little shocked. "It's my turn to ask the questions here." I replied back with a smirk on my face. "Favorite Band, and please don't tell me it's you own because that shouldn't count?"

"Taking Back Sunday, though Big time Rush is a close second." I rolled my eyes, of course. "Now favorite sport?" "OK, Hockey. And no it's not because it's your favorite sport on your show. I actually played it when I was 3, till I was 14." (A/N: I actually played hockey since I was 2 and started skating as soon as I could walk. without any help, I never needed one of those helpers or anything.) "You played hockey. Cool." Kendall said a little astonished. I nodded my head, then looked down.

"I'm sorry I made you have to stop and get me." I murmured unable to look into his eyes. "Hey don't worry about it." Kendall said, resting his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, but i could have gotten you attack by crazy fan girls." I whispered, starting at the floor watching as it started to become blurry. "Hey it's ok, honestly I hate that restaurant." Kendall said ands he lifted up my chin, whipping away a few escape tears.

I started to have those feelings I had earlier today. My heartbeat was going wild, and he was so lose I'm sure he could hear it. His fingered moved from my chin so that they were now cupping my chin. Leaving a trail of warmth behind them. We started to lean in closer and closer. I closed my eyes, imagine the gorgeous man in front of me. Though I knew my imagination was nothing compared to the real thing. Our lips were just brushing, when a loud ring filled the room.

I instantly jumped back, a little scared of the noise. It turned out to be Kendall's phone that went off. "It's from Logan were all clear." I nodded, and started to get up, but as soon as I put weight on my ankle I fell forward right into Kendall's chest. "Sorry." I mumbled my face completely red. "It's ok." He said softly. I looked up into is green eyes that were so hypnotizing. "We better hurry before they come looking for us." Kendall said, as he helped me up and out to the door.

"Logan let me drive I have an idea." Kendall said after he handed me to Mandi who helped me into the car. After driving in silence he pulled up into a... McDonalds? "You do know we're at McDonald's right?" I said in disbelief. "Yeah, I've been to McDonalds before. What do you want?" After we pulled out of McDonalds I tried to figure out where we were going.

But I didn't know this city, and it was dark out which only made it more confusing. I gave up, when it looked like Kendall was driving up a hill. "Close your eyes." "What?" I questioned. "Close your eyes and don't peak." He said as if I was a five year old. None the less I closed my eyes just like he said. I heard of lot of ruffling around, and then a chill as the door opened. "Take my hand, but keep your eyes close." I sighed but did as he said.

Slowly we made our way to where ever. "OK, now sit. I slowly sat down feeling the cooled hood of the car under my legs. "OK now open your eyes." He whispered in my ear, causing it to tickle. "You sure?" I asked. "Connor just open your eyes." Kendall said a little annoyed. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. But stopped to look back at the view. And my mouth once again dropped.

This was better than the stars, this was better then getting tour of sets, heck I doubt even meting Johnny Depp would be better than this. "Kendall it's beautiful." I said, finally able to speak. "Glad you like it." He said, his voice so cheerful. "Your food milady." He said bowing and handing me my McDonalds. I let out a laugh and took it from him.

After taking the first bite of my Big Mac, I learned how hungry I truly was. I devoured the whole thing in less than a minute. I started on my fries, finish them quickly. But I didn't chug my drink at all, I just took a sip. I looked over at Kendall who just finished. I felt really tired and leaned against his shoulder which he didn't seem to mind.

He even put his arm around me pulling me closer. "Thanks Kendall today was really amazing." I mumbled. "Well there be a lot more of these days. That's if we get a break from rehearsal." I back away a little so I could get a better look at him. "What do you mean, by that?" I asked. "Well I'm not really supposed to tell you, but you made it." He said a huge smile on his face.

"Really?" I asked attacking him in a hug. "Do the others know? I asked after we pulled away take a look for yourself." My eyes followed to where his fingers were pointing. Mandi had just talked Logan, ending up giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then Scar was kissing Carlos. A little gross, but still sweet. And Harley wasn't even looking at James, but you could tell she was happy.

"Oh man." I heard Kendall mumble. "What?" I asked as I looked over at his shoulder, it was his phone and it said it was 11:00. "Just have a early rehearsal tomorrow, which you have to go to." He said sliding off the hood of the car. I followed after him trying my hardest not to complain. We finally got to the hotel at 12:07. We said our goodbyes before we went to our rooms.

I quickly changed and jumped on my bed before sleep took over me. But as I feel asleep I had two things on my head. The almost kisses I had with Kendall and why the heck does the word fanfiction mean so much to me?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Total word count no counting anything below the line is 5,432<br>Page count 8**_

Ok there you go. It was updated pretty quickly, and it was pretty long. This is the longest chapter I have written an there's no song lyrics which is a bonus. A song usually is like half of my chapters but not this time. The whole thing with her and Johnny Depp is suppose to show the difference between her real crush Kendall and celebrity crush Johnny.

_**Relationship Status:**__**  
><strong>_And yes Scar and Carlos are together same with Mandi and Logan.I will explain how it happened in the next chapter.  
>Though Harley, James, Connor, and Kendall still remain single. Though it's obvious they like each other.<p>

Also, I would like your thoughts. More bonding between characters, fights, I did horrible on this, I did well on this. And please just review I only had one review for the last three chapters so I want to know if I should continue or just end it.

Now for the pictures of stuff.

The View: (No spaces)  
>mylanconsultant . com files/ hol _ night. jpg

Clothing: (polyvore)  
>.comcgi/set?id=38508214


	12. Breakfast and Boyfriends

I groaned as I twisted and turned trying to fall back asleep. After a few more minutes I finally gave up knowing there was no way for me to possibly go back into the magnification place known as dreamland. I opened my eyes and looked around the hotel room the events from yesterday played in my mind.

How we had gone to L.A. to audition to be on Big Time Rush. The shocked faces on the boys when they looked up and saw it was us who they were judging. Hanging out with the guys around L.A., and how I had to agree to have Harley pick out my outfit to get her to go. Seeing Johnny Depp's star, and Kendall's sudden grumpiness, I guess his not a fan. How Kendall was hugging me because of his stupid question about snakes. Holding his hand the whole Hollywood Universal Studios Tour. Eating McDonalds and looking at the beautiful sight. Not to mention the best of part the Kendall almost kissed me twice.

As I sat and swiftly let my feet touch the floor I couldn't get that one word out of my mind. The one word that popped into my head at the bookstore. fanfiction. I had no idea why it sounded so familiar and why it seemed so important. It had almost seemed like it was explain everything that was happening to me. Not the whole being 20, but how it I met Big Time Rush and everything felt like Déjà.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, and headed to the kitchen. It still shook me that we had received the penthouse suite. I felt like I didn't deserve, and it felt so unrealistic. I sighed and looked through the fridge to see the mini bar. I closed it decided it just be better to go out and get breakfast plus it would give me time to investigate my friends relationship status.

The clock on the wall said '9:30' so I decided I might as well wake everyone up and start to head out to breakfast. As I walked to Mandi's door I had almost knocked her in the face. She had just opened her door when my knuckles were centimeters away from the door. I stood there frozen not sure what to say or do. "Wow, Connor did I do something wrong. What ever it is I'm sure I don't deserve to be knocked on." She laughed as she walked around me.

"Hey I was just going to wake you guys. I was thinking we go out to breakfast." I said as I came out of my frozen state. "Cool sounds fun." She said smiling. "I call Scar." We shouted at the same time. "Come on Connor it was your idea you should have to deal with wakening up sleeping Harley." Mandi said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I sighed, knowing there was no way to talk her into wakening up Harley. "Fine but if I die…" "Tell Kendall you love him got it." Mandi giggled. I glared at her a little shocked, but let it go. I had bigger problems to worry about.

Harley loves her sleep. You never want to wake her, she will bite you head of no joke. I remember in 5th grade when our grade went to camp for a week sweet little Abby Jondens had tried to wake her. Harley was almost sent home for the horrible things she did to Abby.

Building up all my strength I lightly tapped on Harley's door. I waited a few seconds, but there wasn't even a stir. I gulped and knocked the door again. The next second I was face to face with Harley. Closer then I every wanted to be with her. She was staring me down with a look that would kill. "I… Um…" I mumbled praying that I wasn't going to die because my friends a lunatic.

"Why did you wake me up?" She growled getting even closer to me. I felt as if I was getting smaller and smaller by the second, I took in a deep breathe. "Were going out to breakfast, and if you give some personal space I'll pay for you." Harley slowly inched back into her room and slammed the door in my face. I sighed when I heard a continuous shuffling taking that as a sign she was getting dressed. Looking down at my clothes I decided it was best if I changed too. Don't want to go out in public in my pj's.

Everyone was ready to go by 10. We all went down stairs to Mandi's car and went to find somewhere nice to eat. After having a nice and expensive, thanks to Harley, we had to starbucks for some coffee. I know it sounds weird we just ate but I love starbucks and I needed some coffee. As we went into the shop I saw Harley had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "This doesn't count as your breakfast." I mumbled, earning a frown.

As soon as are drinks were reading I felt my phone beginning to vibrate. I sat down at the table and looked back and forth between Mandi and Scar. "So anything special happen yesterday?" I asked the question that I've been dying to ask all day. Both Mandi and Scar blushed.

"Well…" Scar started. "It started in the car. James let Harley drive to get on her good side." "Oh please he only wanted to look at himself in the mirror." Harley interrupted. Everyone glared at her before Scar continued. "So as I was saying before the drama queen interrupted." Harley opened her mouth to protest but quickly closed it. "Anyway, I swear she has gotten worse. I mean she drove like a 5 year old. I was so scared that I held onto Carlos the whole time." Scar said her face being a light red.

"Carlos just laughed and held me close and told me so many jokes to calm me down. He was so sweet, that the ride didn't bother that Harley's terrible driving wasn't scaring me anymore." She sighed; I could tell she was getting lost in her own memory. I snapped my fingers in front of her face to snap her out of her daze.

"So when we went on the Universal Tour we started to talk. He asked what my last wish was as the crazy lady was driving. And well I told him it was to kiss Him again. I mean man, that day at the beach was the best day of my life… well until yesterday. Anyway, he said that he could make that come true if I went out with him. So I said yes." Scar said finishing her story with a huge blush almost covering her whole face.

I nodded satisfied… for now, then looked over to my beloved hippie. "So Mandi." I said as I inched closer to her "What about you?" "Well, it happened when you were trapped in the bookstore with Kendall." I nodded telling her to continue. "We were waiting for the fan girls to walk and everything. Logan though he was in the clear and walked forward. His crazy fans that were about 5 feet away saw him. They looked like there were going to tear him apart. Lucky for him I was right there and pulled him around the corner before they knew what happened."

"Thinking fast I took out my sunglasses and bandana from my purse and put them on him. I could hear the fan girls closing in on us. You could still somewhat recognize him. I did the first thing I could think of." She stopped her face turned red. "I pushed him so his back was against the wall and kissed him. The fan girls passed without giving us a second look. I looked up at him and he was smiling like crazy. He thanked me and kissed me again. They well know."

I couldn't help but think that story was so cute. Then again I did have a few moments with Kendall I didn't tell them about. Before I could even looked at Harley she said nothing happened with her and James. "I'd never fall for a guy that was in love with his mirror." I rolled my eyes she likes him, she had to much pride to admit it. I was about to tell them what happened that day between Kendall and I when my phone started to go off.

I took it out of my pocket and answered. "Hello" I said answering the call. "Hey Connor." I could fell myself start to blush. Dang it, what is wrong with me. "Oh hey Kendall." I said my voice a little shaky. "Rehearsal's start tomorrow so I just wanted to let you know so you could get a good nights rest." I nodded then remembered I was on the phone. "Ok thanks." I mumbled before I hung up. "Oh no I love you." Harley laughed and soon everyone else followed. I rolled my eyes and enjoyed my coffee; tomorrow I start work acting on Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>Guys, I'm so sorry it took me forever to update I hope you don't hate me! I promise I'll update again soon I just hope this was long enough for you. Plus half of the people are couples yeah! I feel bad for always picking on Harley for her horrible driving skills, but hey it helps the story. Later, hopefully not much.<p>

Oh and for the Connor and fanfiction thing, think chapter one. Opps giving away too much

Outfits(polyvore)

.com/cgi/set?id=49204986


	13. Whose Dave?

I strechted out my arms as the lightly brushed agaisnt the pool chair I was sitting in. I let out a small yawn covering my mouth lightly with my hand. I stared at the scene before me. The boys were lined up next to each other near the edge of the pool. I slide my legs of the chair I was sitting on and got ready to make my entrance.

"Dude, I don't get it why the heck the new girls don't like us. I mean who wouldn't love this face." James said. I tried my hardest to hold back a giggle, I had a feeling James really meant it. He was so upset that Harley didn't like him, then again I don't know what goes on in his mind.

I shook my head and began getting into character. I walked up behind the boys and pushed James into the pool earning laughs from everyone that was off the scene. Of course they knew about it, they read it in the script but it still made them laugh when the saw it in action.

"Opps… sorry. I just wanted to check if the water would wash away the ugly. Guess not." I said grinning evily and walked off. I took a breathe then looked at the director getting a thumbs up from him. I smiled silently thanking him before I went back to watching the scene.

As they pulled James out of the pool I couldn't help but feel amazed at how quickly time had gone by. I have been on the set for nearly two months. It was amazing! Everyone was so nice, it felt like I was home. The camera man and director were even really nice to me, they even let me film a scene or two. It was heaven except for one thing.

All I ever did nothing but rehease, act, film, record, and sleep. I barley even got to talk to Kendall. I only truly got to talk to him when we were acting a scene together. Which didn't happen very often I might tell you.

Kendall's effect on me was still there. It amazed how after almost knowing him for 3 months that I still felt the strange pull everytime I looked into his eyes, the funny filling in my stomache, goosebumps and electricity everytime we touched, how I felt broken when I didn't see him.

I sighed feeling the familiar heat rush to my face. Never Have I blushed so much in my whole life, it surprises me that I never blush during a scene. It's still Kendall, I still feel the same as I always have, but I can control my emotions better. Hey, but that's acting for you.

"Earth to Connor." I turned around to find Mandi's smiling face. I blinked a few times still amazed how different she looked when she wasn't wearing her hippie clothes. "Hey M" I replied. "So you finally decided to join us, Harley wanted to tell us something." I slowly nodded, wondering what she wanted to tell us. Maybe she finally decided to give James a chance.

I walked over to my insane friends and sat down on a couch across from Harley. "So what's the big deal?" I was shocked at what I saw Harley was blushing. HARLEY MARIE CARTER WAS BLUSHING! Harley never blushes, never once in my whole life have I seen Harley blush.

"Well Dave's going to be in L.A. for a few days so he said he was coming to visit the set for a while." She squealed! SQUEALED! Something is wrong with the world today. This is not Harley! Frist she blushes, then she squealed! What's next? Is dave going to turn out to be a zombie! Wait a second… that would acctually be pretty cool if that happened.

"Oh Dave" Scar mumbled adisappointed. "I thought you didn't talk to Dave anymore, I mean after he moved." Mandi said cheerfully, but I could tell it was fake. Whose Dave? And why do they not like him. "Well we did, but he called two days after Katie's birthday."

Wait… Two days after Katie's birthday. We went on stage with the boys on Katie's birthday, something seems a little fishy here. "Don't you find that a little strange?" Mandi asked keeping her voice gental so she didn't hurt Harley's feelings.

I could see the angry spark in Harley's eyes. "I thought so at frist, but he didn't know anything about it until I told him." She huffed. "How can you be sure?" "Wow, some friends you two are! I mean come on! Is it so hard to belief that he just happened to call me two days after we sang at a concert! Why can't any of you be as supportive as Connor! I mean she hasn't said one bad thing about Dave yet!" Harley screamed letting her arms fly out everywhere. When she was done yelling she was staring at me daring me to question her and Dave.

"Um… whose Dave?" I squeaked out. As soon as it came out of my mouth I wish I took it back. Harley gave a look asking if I was serious, she has no idea. "Really Connor I can't believe you!" She yelled before she walked away from us.

I didn't know if it was because she had a scene or she was just fed up with us. Either way I really didn't want to know. I sighed and looked at my other friends who weren't acting completely strange.

"Connor you pushed her to far." Scar said letting out a breathe. "yeah, none of us like Dave but you know what he means to Harley." Mandi ended. I looked at the two completely confused. I really had no idea who Dave was and why Harley cared so much for him. "Guys I really don't know who Dave is." I sighed. Both of them just rolled their eyes at me and started a new conversation.

I couldn't help but wonder why everyone was acting strange today. I mean harley blushing and squealing, that's just not right. Harley should never be used in the same sentence as those two other words. Then both Mandi and Scar are upset about Dave, it's obvios they don't like him. Again, Mandi and not liking someone does not go together well. Then Scar, she loves people. Not all people but they're must be a reason. And to top it all off who the heck is Dave!

Come on 20 year old mind this is usually one of your times when your having a déjà vu moment or you ever have a flashback. What is wrong with you work dang it work. Whose Dave? Whose Dave? Whose Dave? Ugh! Why do you never work when I want you to. Come on think Harley blushing and squealing, still hard to believe even though I saw it myself, about this guy named Dave. She hasn't talked to him for a while, but as soon as we go on stage he calls her again. Oh remember to kick her butt latter for not telling us sooner. He claims to not have known any of us practically becoming famous. Think, think, think... Brainblast!

Dang it it always worked for Jimmy Neutron! I need to talk to that boy and find out how he does it. Dang it Connor for once in your life stay on focus. I know it's hard but you just have to after all this isn't one of your times when your just think random stuff then a new zombie movie idea pops into your head. That's it! No, just write it down and think about Dave. Man why is this so hard. I mean I can think of Kendall and his gorgeous everything as if it was second nature.

But who can't help but think of those amazing green eyes that seem to see into your soul, his cute eyebrows that our so bushy but you can't help but love, the way his hair falls perfect no matter what the wind is like, and his voice... it just hypnotizes you when you hear it. Huh! Oh how is he so perfect.

Snap out of it Connor! What were you thinking before Kendall and his... stop!Oh right Dave! How come it's so hard to focus on Dave yet it's so easy to think of Kendall... Connor stop this! Ok Dave. Dave. David. David Wesley. Wait that sounds familiar. David Wesley. David Wesley. DW. Come on brain why are you trying so hard not to remember this guy. Was David Adam Wesley such a jerk that you blocked him from your mind. Haha! David Adam Wesley! That jerk! Then the memories came back.

**_*Flashback*_**

_I stood in front of a locker as kids passed in the hallways. I noticed that Scar and Mandi were to my right and Harley was drooling over someone. I looked over at him as I examined his light brown hair how a few strands of it was falling into his grey eyes. "Hey close you mouth his not that hot." Scar mumbled as she closed her locker. "Are you insane David Wesley is the hottest being alive!' She softly exclaimed so no one but us could hear her. "I just don't see it plus his such a womanizer." I said rolling my eyes. "Come on Connor, you have to admit it his good looking. I mean after all his staring in your newest movie project." Harley pointed out._

_"True, but I only put him in because he was a good enough actor and he looked the part." Harley opened her mouth but I cut her off before she could say anything. "But that doesn't mean that I like him personally. He knows he looks good and he uses that to get whatever girl he wants they when his sick of her he moves on to the next one."_

_"I don't care what any of you say. I bet his actually a nice guy but none of you give him a chance." Harley pouted. "Whatever you say." I mumbled before I walked off to class. After all I have photography and I didn't want to be late. _

**_*End of Flashback*_**

That movie project was a nightmare. Dave didn't bother to learn any of is lines, Harley flirted with him none stop, I never got to finish it because of those two! But I still feel like I'm missing something.

I shrugged it off and walked over to Harley. "Hey I'm sorry about earlier. I know you really like him, and who knows maybe he has changed." I sighed giving Harley the best apology speech I could muster. "Thanks Connor, it's nice to know I have someone who approves of my boyfriend."

**_BOYFRIEND?_**

* * *

><p>Well you like my cliffhanger? I hope I updated fast enough for you losers. Ok you not loser I really appreciate those who read this if anyone still reading this... anyway just wanted to tell you it's almost done. Maybe 3 chapters left. I know 3 chapters, you probably thinking how she's going to end it in 3 chapters well you'll see.<p>

Please I usually hate when authors ask this but review. Right now i feel like i'm only updating for myself. If that's true whats really the point of updating when I know the story. Anyway please review and i promise I will update faster! Even if it's just one person.

Outfits(polyvore): Keep in minds their on set so it's there characters outfits so it may not be their style.  
>comcgi/set?id=49946463


	14. Horrible Secert

I was shocked. I still can't believe it Harley has a boyfriend. Harley the girl that I've known since we were little kids. The one with the bite me attitude. The tough girl that would never admit but loves all of us like sisters. The girl that almost broke a guys arm because he looked at her the wrong when he asked her to prom. Wait… what? Focus Connor. Harley the girl that annoys the crap out of you yet you still love her to death. Yes, that girl. She has a boyfriend.

Ok, I know what you're thinking. Connor you were the one that wanted her to just date James already. Yes, I know but that's because they are so cute together. I mean they were perfect Harley's attitude was just perfect to keep James in check. Plus the fact she's always flirting with James is what shocks me. Harley may be a rebel but she never would flirt with a guy when she had a boyfriend.

One thing for sure whoever this Dave guy was I already did not approve.

"Connor, earth to Connor." Mandi said poking my check. "Huh?" I asked turning towards her staring at her finger as it threatened to poke me again. "Come on Connor you can't sit in front of the Television all day. I mean for pete sakes it's not even on." She said throwing her arms in the arm.

I shook my head and looked at Mandi and then the clock. Holly snapples… it was noon. I've staring at a blank TV for 3 hours. Then again my mind was lost in thought. I've been doing that a lot since I went from 14 to 20. I mean I know I use to zone out but that was because I would be writing a new script or thinking up my newest thinking on how to edit my newest short film. Now it was like I was almost living someone else's life.

"Connor, you're doing it again." Mandi huffed. "Hurry up we were suppose to be down stairs 20 minutes ago. " She said as she threw clothes at my face. Right going to meet Harley's Boyfriend… yuck. And I personal get the fun of alone with the new couple. "Whatever" I mumbled as I went off to change.

I mean after all I was the only one that single. Scar was still dating Carlos which was so cute and Mandi had almost made Logan a complete Hippie. Harley of course had Dave. What about Kendall and I you ask. Well we really haven't talked since our day of almost kisses. Though one thing has changed since that day.

I finally admitted that I really like Kendall. I mean really like him. The time apart made me realize how empty I feel without his smile lighten up the room, or how his eyes are always so bright and full of kindness, and when ever he wraps his arms around me I feel warmth spread through me as butterflies fly around in my tummy.

I sighed, looking at Mandi silently asking if I really had to do this. None of them liked Dave. He was sketchy ever since high school. He would always have a new girl on his arm ever month and he never be single for more then a month. Plus he dated multiple girls at the same time more then once.

Sadly Mandi nodded and opened the hotel door. I mumbled how I didn't want to do this as I followed my blonde friend out the door. I grumbled pulling at my shirt. "You get to go on a date with Logan while I'm stuck with bonding with the new love birds."

"Hey it's like a quadupale date." Mandi said in defense. "Yeah, except I don't have a date and you will spend most of your time making lovey dovey eyes at Logan." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh stop pouting it's not my fault your man's sick." Mandi said forcefully uncrossing my arms.

"Hey, first off Kendall is not my man. Were just friends…" "Friends that are madly in love with each other." Mandi said cutting me off. "Just friends and I just never really liked Dave. He was one of the biggest jerks ever." I said, yet I felt like there was something more to it.

"None of us do. Yet, unlike you I care about how Harley feels and if he makes her happy, no matter how much I dislike him, I approve." Mandi said calmly. "Yeah but…" I tried to speak but Mandi gave me that look which made me freak. I huffed and stomped out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

"Well someone's a pocket full of sunshine. Huh, Connor?" A deep voice called. Some girls might of said it sounded smooth but it sounded like snakes to me. My glare landed on the person the voice belonged to. He was pretty tall and had no muscle to speak of. The hair that always seemed to fall right was all over and his gray eyes seemed like stone. Now it looks like he was hit with an ugly stick since high school.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Which earned me a glare from Harley. I sighed and said hello through grit teeth. Harley's glare lessened but it was still there. Eventually she stopped when Dave gave her a small smile. Which looked like the jokers if you asked me.

"Anyway I was thinking we go to Panera Bread and talk for a bit." Harley said taking Dave's hand in her own. "Sure babe." He mumbled before… I dare not even say… kissing her. I gagged, thankfully no one noticed. I can't believe that thing even touched her.

It was a nice day so everyone wanted to walk. Everyone but yours truly. I just wanted this to be over with. As we walked the streets of L.A. I saw that the years haven't only mad Dave's look worse. As we were walking he checked out every girl mumbling if she was a 10. He almost stopped asking for one of there numbers.

Yet, I was the only one the noticed. Scar and Mandi were too busy with their boyfriends to notice and Harley just ignored it. It was too weird. This was not Harley. When we went on the tour and James joked about other girls she smacked him. And they were only friends… or at least that's what she said.

We didn't reach Panera soon enough. I almost beat the crap out of Dave on many occasions. It only got worse when we got noticed. He winked and gave people his signature even though no one asked. He was no one, just some guy that's lucky enough to be dating a famous person.

I sighed and sat down as soon as we got in the restaurant. Mandi finally noticing something other then Logan raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm not feeling to well. I don't have an appetite." I mumbled. She shrugged it off probably thinking I got it from Kendall and deciding a way to tease me about it later.

I grumbled as my forehead touch the cool surface of the table. "Well you're just bright and dandy." That annoying voice said. I looked up at him glaring the best I could from behind all the hair in front of my face. "Shouldn't you be buying lunch?"

"Oh Harley is taking care of that." Dave said with a sly smirk. His making her order; let alone pay for his food. What kind of a man is he? "Listen Connor I know we haven't talked in a while. I just wanted to make sure you remembered our deal." I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Oh don't give me that look." He hissed getting too close. "Now we don't want Harley to hear about your little accident do we?" He said with a smirk. I was so confused. "Stop playing dumb or else I'll let Harley know everything. I still how the recording. How you almost got us together but at last second took me for yourself. You needed to get over Brain somehow."

My heart began to break. I knew something wasn't right with him. I just knew it. I can't remember, but I suddenly feel sick. I nodded letting him know that I understood even if I didn't. "Good. We'll talk tomorrow ok." I nodded again before I got up. I just needed to get out of here.

I walked out the door without even saying goodbye to anyone. I was having a serious headache and I felt like I was going to puke. I didn't trust my legs so I hailed a cab to take me bake to the hotel. The pounding in my head only got worse. As soon as he let me out I ran to the trash can.

I've never been so sick before in my life. I turned to pay the guy his money but he was already gone. Probably thought I was really sick and didn't want to risk it. I sighed and walked to the front doors. My head was one fire. It felt like someone dropped kicked it. I could barley walked a straight line to the couch.

I fell onto the couch before my vision became dark.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I smiled as we finished up the last scene. I swear this was going to be my best short film yet. I yelled cut telling everyone good job as I turned off my video camera. "Remember cast party at Jessica's." I shouted as I went to pack up all the other stuff around the set. It wasn't really that bad of a clean up. 20 minutes at most._

_I was shocked though to see someone had stayed behind. And more because who it was. "Hey C." Dave said as he walked over. "Dave what are you still doing here I thought you would be one of the first to leave." I said shocked._

_"Well I'd just like to thank you for opening up my eyes to how awesome your friend Harley is. I mean she is fine and has a attitude that actually keeps me interested. "He said whistling as he got closer. "Oh well movies bring people together." I mumbled backing up and tripping on my own two feet in the process._

_"Here C" He said holding out his hand. "Against my better judgment I took it. "See I'm not such a bad guy." Dave said flashing a smile full of a weird emotion I couldn't point out. It was like he wanted something. Yet he never looked me in the eyes._

_"Yeah, learned that from the movie. Guess Harley was right about you. Plus you guys make a cute couple." I said scratching the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah, it thanks to your work I noticed. I mean the handsome hero and the girl were did you get it from." He asked getting closer. I tried to back up but his grip on my hand was too strong._

_"Well, it just came to me." I laughed nervously. "Yeah, and you made me the hero. The girls name being Ann-Marie how obvious can you be C. Admit it, you picked me to play out a fantasy in your head about the two of us." He said he face only three inches away from mine._

_"If that's true why wasn't I the lead?" I barley managed to ask. "Simple." He said whispering in my ear. "You didn't want to be too obvious. It gives it away. What director cast themselves as the lead. No one." His lips were just hovering over mine now._

_"What about Harley? She really likes you and you said you liked her?" I mumbled out. "Oh you too can share." He said before he closed the gap. It felt wrong, I almost puked in my mouth. Though he pulled away when he heard a gasp._

_I cringed thinking it was Scar, Mandi, or even possilbly Harley. But it was worse much much worse. "Con… Connor?" Brain asked stunned as he let go of the girl next to him hand. I gulped. Of course Brain happens upon the lowest moment of my life._

_"Oh you must be Brain. I'm Dave" Dave said putting his arm around my shoulder. I was too shocked to say anything. "Yeah, who are you?" Brain asked looking mad. Like he had the right. Brain was the jerk that cheated on me. I thought I loved him._

_"Oh Connor's boyfriend. Isn't that right sweetheart." Dave said looking down at me. I didn't think I just nodded I wanted this over with and this seemed the only way out. Brain huffed not believing. Then Dave kissed me again. Yet I didn't stop him like before. I wanted to hurt Brain like he hurt me. I heard I growl and then the soft decrescendo of steps._

_I pulled away from Dave wiping my mouth with disgust. "You're just as big of a jerk as I thought." I growled yanking away from him. "You're the one that let me kiss you twice." He said with a big smirk. I growled he knows why I did what I did. "Whatever, stay away from my friends." I growled stomping away._

_"No will do." He called. I turned around giving him the glares of all glares. "Why is that?" I asked crossing my arms. "Simple I don't want to plus how is Harley going to react once she hears about this?" He said a evil smile gracing his face._

_I scoffed. "I'll tell her the truth she understand." "Not so simple, you see your not the only one with a video camera." He said as he pulled one out that was hidden behind a tree. "You see I have this whole incident recorded. Who is Harley going to believe you or a video?" I growled, this can't be. "You won't be showing her the whole thing."_

_"Sweet, simple, not so innocent Connor. I won't need to she only needs to see you agreeing about being my girlfriend after I said you and Harley could share me." Said patting my shoulder. I was at a lose for words. This can't be it. I'm one of Harley's best friends she believe me right. Right?_

_Man this is so confusing. I don't know what to do. "Listen Connor, I want to make a deal. We'll never mention this incident. And if you do, this goes to facebook and everyone will see how you betrayed one of your closest friends." He said with a smirk. "Harley deserves better." I grumbled. "Oh don't worry I won't do anything bad to her. Just take her out for a week until I find something hotter. I'll do you a favor and I won't even go pass second base." He said circling me holding the camera in front of my face the whole time. "Now do we have a deal?" He said holding out his hand. I sighed and shook it. "Deal"_

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

Sweat was running down my back, goose bumps were everywhere and I felt like my heart was racing a mile a minute. That was horrible. How could I do something so awful to Harley? The worst part is I know Dave is a jerk who's only going after Harley until something better comes and I can't do anything about it.

I feel sick. I close my eyes letting tears fall. I'm a horrible person. How can I look anyone in the eyes knowing what I know? Oh poor James. His hearts broken because of a jerk who doesn't even like his girl. I just can't do this anymore.

"Connor, are you ok?" I hear the sweetest of all voices ask me. Yet, I can't even look at him now. I don't deserve his concern or friendship after what I've done.

"Connor?" I saw a small glimpse of caring green eyes before I passed out.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know been forever blah blah blah. Thought you were dead blah blah blah. You survived the ACT... LIES! Word to the wise you do not want to be a junior in high school any time soon. It's not fun. So instead of lame excuse why I haven't posted I'll just say. I is lazy. Sorry.<p>

Any way don't own Panera Bread. Blah blah. What did you think? Will you every look at Connor the same way again? What will happen next? Honestly a little writer's block on what Kendall will say when she wakes up and stuff so pm or write a review on what they conversation will be like. I'll give create to helping in next chapter. Anyway of you have any cool ideas just let me know. Oh and before I forget

Clothes (Polyvore):

cgi/set?id=75194558

Harley's are not her usual just so you can see what she is turninginto because of Dave. I feel evil :P till next time.


End file.
